


Challenge

by daalex



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Battle for Dominance, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Courtroom Quickie, Cunnilingus, Edging, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral Form Sex, Galaxy Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Makeup Sex, Office Cunnilingus, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Oral Sex Under a Dress, Platonic BDSM, Plot Twists, Reconciliation Sex, Shower Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Submission, Surprise Angst, Under the table fingering, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vines, Vines in Sex, Workplace Sex, courtroom sex, hands tied, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Hades is a creature of habit, and does not enjoy change.  He likes to maintain ritual and tradition, due to the reliability of what works for him.Persephone, being a fairly new and fresh face in the Underworld Courtroom, finds fault in some of the practices, and doesn't see any harm in trying to make improvements, much to the King's reluctance.This causes a conflict between the pair, that escalates into a seething, explosive argument.  Hades does not like for his authority to be questioned, as he feels his rule is absolute.  However, Persephone isnotto be underestimated, and challenges his rulings, his thought process, andhim, directly to his face.Has the King of the Underworld truly met his match?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 216
Kudos: 495





	1. A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will remain open to all (including non registered users) until its completion. anonymous users: please get your invites to join AO3! many fic writers are now restricting their works to registered users only in a collective effort to prevent third party crawler sites and apps from redisplaying our work on their paid platforms, for profits that we never authorized. 
> 
> (notes will be updated as the fic progresses. tags also will be updated to reflect the appropriate content within, though since this is an introductory chapter, there's not much to warn about at this stage.)
> 
> the fic as a whole, will have **STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN.** read at your own discretion.
> 
> Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe.

  
Hades sat atop his throne, scowling at the trembling shade that kneeled before him who awaited eternal judgement.   
  
“How do you plead?” Hades asked.  
“I plead not guilty,” the shade responded reverently. “I humbly beg of your forgiveness,”

“I don’t see how you can find the gumption to beg me for anything, with the crimes that you have committed.”  
“I’m so sorry, Your Majesty!” The poor shade sobbed.  
“To Tartarus with you,” Hades sneered.

“I beg you, my king, please reconsider! If I had known the trip to the river would be my last, I would have paid more tribute to you!”

“What river? It clearly says here you murdered an innocent man!”

“No, Your Majesty, I... I have not!”  
  
Persephone cleared her throat from across the room. Hades looked up at her with a scowl.  
“Is… Is there some kind of mistake?” he bellowed.  
“Well, Your Majesty,” she began, “this particular shade had a minor offense. Major crimes are to be judged this afternoon.”  
  
“Excuse me!?”  
  
Persephone swiftly flew across the court hall to bring the proper scroll of life to Hades, who promptly snatched it in anger. Unfurling the thin papyrus, he let the bar fall to the ground, pulling the bottom of the scroll up to his line of vision. Scanning through the text, he saw that the shade before him was indeed being honest. He met his demise by way of accidental drowning, not any kind of murderous activity.  
  
“I stand corrected,” Hades muttered. “My apologies, sir. Bailiff, please ensure that this shade makes his way to the Elysian Fields.”  
“Right away, sir,” the bailiff responded.   
“Judgement will be adjourned for the morning,” Hades commanded. The various staff members began to disperse.  
  
“Ms. Kore,” Hades bellowed.  
“Yes, Your Majesty?” Persephone crowed.  
“I need to speak with you in my chambers, _now._ ”  
  
Persephone waited for Hades to exit the court hall, lingeing a few steps behind him as he proceeded down the walkway to his office. He paused for a moment to allow her to enter the chambers first, and then slammed the door behind them. Her head snapped in his direction with an audacious expression upon her face.   
  
“What in the realms was **_that_**?!” he yelled.  
“What are you talking about?” she questioned.  
“The mix-up with the scrolls. The order of procession has been the same for centuries; why are you changing it?”  
Persephone sighed, fidgeting with the edge of her peplos.  
“It’s an archaic routine that could stand some improvement, Hades.”  
  
Hades shook his head in disbelief.  
  
“ _Archaic_ routine? These are customary traditions!”  
“Has it ever dawned on you to try and make them better?”  
“They don’t need to be better, they work just fine.”  
“You say that, but you waste hours in court because it takes an enormous amount of time to sort through the scrolls,” Persephone explained. “It’s an outdated and painfully ancient process, and it could stand to be updated.”  
  
Hades sat at his desk, fuming.  
  
“I’m sorry, but last that I checked, wasn’t I the king of this end of the cosmos?” he scolded.  
“Well excuse me, _your royal majesty_ ,” Persephone protested, using air quotations around at the mockery of his title. “But not all of us are willing to wait around for an entire work shift to sort through two or three cases of rendering judgement just because it’s a tradition!”  
  
She crossed her arms in frustration, glaring at Hades.  
  
“If you’re such a mighty king, why aren’t you trying to be innovative about your ‘kingdom?’”  
“I beg your pardon?!” Hades broke in.  
“You’re the chief executive officer of the leading, most innovative technology company within the three realms… and yet you will sit on that throne and let some miserable shade suck up _your_ time, _my_ time, and the court’s time, for utter trivial… bullshit! Like today -- who cares about deliberating for a man who accidentally drowned, when it’s the afterlife! You have advanced technology and methods in every other branch in the underworld, _BUT_ judgement. Why not?!”  
  
“Because, it’s tradition,” Hades spat.  
“It’s a stupid tradition!” Persephone quipped.  
  
Hades stared incredulously at Persephone. Part of him was absolutely infuriated with the virtually insubordinate stance she was taking. A small part of him, deep within his core, reveled in the resilience that she held.  
  
“Excuse me, Ms. Kore, but I don’t like the tone of your voice,” he loudly proclaimed.  
“Pardon me, your royal majesty,” Persephone sassed, motioning with air quotes once more. “But I’m just matching the same energy that you’re giving me.”  
“That’s ridiculous!”  
“No, You’re ridiculous, Hades!” Persephone leapt out of the chair, pointing directly at him. “King or not, if you are wrong, then I’m going to tell you that _you’re wrong!_ ”  
  
Hades scoffed.  
“I **dare** you.”  
  
Persephone walked up to the desk in the chamber, placing both palms face down and looking Hades square in the eye. Small red vines crept from the tendrils of her hair and her eyes narrowed as she faced him.  
  
“You’re. **_Wrong_** ,” she emphasized, full of indignance.  
  
Hades’ eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
“You couldn’t possibly know what you’re talking about, Persephone!” he boomed, throwing his hands up in outrage. “You’ve only been in the underworld for… what, one year? I have ruled here for more than two millennia!” He rose from his chair, glaring at the spring goddess with agitation.  
  
“Who are you to have the audacity to question my authority? In my realm? In _my_ kingdom?”  
  
Persephone slowly made her way behind the desk, walking across the floor with calculated steps.  
  
“I may have only been in the underworld for one year,” she started, “but I am an asset to this organization, and you _know_ it. You want to know who **I** am to question your authority? Let me remind you that I am who **you** hired to help mitigate shade coordination. You yourself said **_you_** chose this position for me, am I wrong!? Did you not place me here because I graduated top of my class in all academics? Because I have been hard working since the day I was born, without a single complaint and hardly any mistakes? Because my work ethic was commendable? I was never late for a single class. I had the highest marks on all of my grades, and my educational career is just as remarkable as my working career. I never missed a single day of school, and I have not missed a single day of work yet. I come in and do what you ask me to do, and I do it well! But I am **tired** of your antiquated mentality over one of the most important aspects of this kingdom.”  
  
“It’s still my kingdom and I am the law here!” Hades said, pointing at his chest to accentuate his words.  
“And like I told you before, you are wrong. No one is perfect, Hades; not even you! There’s always room for improvement, why can’t you see that?”  
“What I do works just fine, Persephone! Stop questioning my authority!”  
  
Persephone crept closer to Hades, her fists balled at her sides.  
  
“Maybe if you didn’t have your head so far up your kingly ass about these shitty traditions, you might actually see it for what it is: a _suggestion_ , and not questioning your silly authority!”  
  
Hades threw his hands in the air, his palms open as he gestured in frustration.  
  
“Why didn’t you ask?” he yelled. “You just had to sneak this unprecedented practice into my official rulings, without my input?”  
“And would you have listened?! Every other request for change that I’ve made, you shut down immediately.”   
  
Outraged, Persephone had not realized she was floating in the air.  
  
“You aren’t open to anything, or anyone!” she shouted.  
  
Hades stopped.   
“That’s not true,” he objected. The skin at his temples began to transition, darkening in color.  
  
“Ha!” she laughed. “You’re clearly in denial. It has been proven time and time again. The court proceedings take hours because it literally takes an entire century for a non-paying shade to cross Styx! Another day to process their scroll! And _another_ day to schedule their hearing!”  
  
“I did not make my fortune giving out free boat rides! That tradition has been in place since I was born!”  
“That’s the worst ‘tradition’ of them all! A mortal’s only crime is that they don’t have an obol when they die?!”  
“That’s enough, Persephone,” Hades chided, no longer concerned with his feral godly form attempting to surface.   
  
Persephone noted his changing appearance and felt a flutter below her stomach. But she remained steadfast in her argument.  
  
“Oh, now you don’t want to talk anymore?” she yelled. “I refuse, Aidoneus. You’re the one who called me in here to chastise me—"  
“I didn’t ask to be chastised by the spring goddess, just because she finds fault with my practices!” he snarled, baring his teeth. Persephone was not intimidated in the least, as a crown of red vines wove itself atop her head.  
  
“Of **_course_** you wouldn’t ask; you’re entirely too prideful to request any kind of constructive criticism.” The hues of her eyes turned red with fury.  
“Criticism?!” Hades’ hair began to float in the air, waving and billowing as if a current had filled the room. His skin began to transform into a blue starry night.   
“There’s no need for criticism to a King of my stature, and no one dares to oppose me!” he boomed. “I have reigned over this realm for centuries, and my rule is absolute.”  
  
A reverberation came from each of Hades’ words that shook the walls. Persephone was completely unfazed.  
  
“There isn’t a creature or a being, dead or alive, that can do what. it. is. that. I. do!”  
  
A book fell to the ground with the power of his voice.  
  
“If I make a mistake, the consequences are felt by everyone, everywhere, and I cannot afford to… fly by the seat of my pants just because you think there is a chance it might be better. I can’t afford the risk!”  
  
“You’re afraid of risk, because you’re afraid of failure!” Persephone screamed, pointing her finger at Hades once again. “The only reason no one dares to oppose you, is because they cower in fear at the ire of your temper. But I am **not** afraid of your _temper_ , your _kingdom_ , your _title_ , and I most certainly am not afraid of **_you_**. The real problem with your absolute rule is that you haven’t been challenged yet, and I am challenging you right here and right _now_!”  
  
There was a pause between the two of them, as the silence was nearly deafening, save for the ragged inhale and exhale of Persephone’s breathing. Her nostrils were flared with anger. The two were face to face, nearly nose to nose as the mighty king of the underworld stood opposite of the goddess of spring. His heart skipped a beat. Or is it just now that his heart began to beat, and then race with anticipation… Ichor was rushing through his veins with rage and a sudden urge to taste the sweetness of Persephone’s lips. He noted the crown of thorns that had woven itself atop her forehead, and her crimson eyes that stared down at him in antipathy. She saw the furrow of his brown ease slightly as his eyes moved about her face. His crown hovered atop his long tresses that floated, blue and purple in color as if they were stars in the orbit of a nighttime sky. His skin was ever changing, swirling streaks of obsidian and navy blue sprinkled with twinkling stars like the depths of a galaxy. His power surged within him, causing his robes to billow just as his hair did.   
  
Then, Hades pulled Persephone into his arms, planting a crushing kiss upon her lips. She met his embrace, inhaling deeply as he held her tight, her lips parting slightly, moving back and forth over his. He growled as he tasted her lips, sweeter than he had imagined, his tongue probing for entrance. But suddenly, he felt himself jerked backwards, snatched away from her. Two vines had snared his wrists and pulled him into his office chair, arms spread apart and restrained. He looked up at Persephone, who was still levitating in the air. She genuinely had no fear of him, as she drifted above him, ever powerful and radiant. The vines began to tighten at his wrists, and a low, simmering heat grew from beneath his stomach, causing a small moan to escape.  
  
She did not care that he was king. She could hurt him if she truly desired. The strength she exuded just now was nearly parallel to his own.   
  
He could surrender to her. And the premise absolutely thrilled him, as he felt a tightening near his loins.  
  
He could bow to her and the authority she held in that moment, relinquishing any form of pride or control.  
  
Hades felt sweat beading at his brow, as the image of Persephone dominating him in every way, flashed before his eyes.  
  
He could surrender to her, and he was _excited_ about it.  
  
Hearing the sound he made, Persephone immediately released the vines. The red in her eyes quickly disappeared.  
  
“I’m… I’m so sorry,” she started, landing on the floor, and rushing to his side. “I … I didn’t mean to get so carried away.” She looked genuinely concerned. She took one of his hands in her own, her palms gently caressing his wrist. The thorns in her hair faded, and blue roses bloomed in their place.  
  
Hades was quiet, as the color of his skin slowly reverted back to its cerulean hue. He finally met Persephone’s eyes with his own, peering up at her with scarlet toned pupils that were wide with an almost feral desire.  
  
“Is **that** what you call a _challenge_ , little goddess?” he derided, standing to his feet.   
“Hades,” Persephone breathed. Her body was on fire with need.  
  
He pulled her into his arms again, kissing her fervently. Her tongue delved between his lips, tasting hints of cedarwood and cigars. She clawed at his shoulder, feeling slick want gathering between her legs. But now, it was Hades who pushed Persephone away, firmly, as she was backed against his desk. Another vine appeared, encircling him as he stumbled towards Persephone, their bodies now flush with one another. She snatched him into a tongue twisting, teeth clashing, lip biting kiss, breaking long enough to catch her breath.  
  
"How's _that_ for a challenge?" she purred, her hand snaking downward to graze the evidence of his arousal. Hades snatched her arm away and pushed both of her wrists down against the marbled desk. Persephone wrapped her legs around his back, drawing him closer. He let his tongue travel down her neck, along the top of her breast before removing his mouth completely. Persephone’s breath quickened as Hades leaned in close, hovering right at her ear, wafts of red light radiating from his eyes.  
  
“A challenge?" Hades sneered. “ _Surely_ you can do better than that…”  
  
  


© daalex 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been performing some research and looking into different resources and help books on better writing sex scenes for another fic that i'm working on, and i got the sudden inspiration to write this. i know i've been out the game for awhile, but i haven't seen any down and dirty angry sex between these two, (or if it's out there i haven't read it yet in being on hiatus) so it had to be done. chapter 2 will be coming most definitely, maybe more if i'm motivated.
> 
> gracious for the beta work from my Kay and my Lu. thank you for entertaining my shenanigans in the middle of the night. it's been months since i've written and completed a chapter this quickly, and I wouldn't be able to post this without your help.
> 
> and to you, my beloved reader. thank you for being here. i'm appreciative of the hits, kudos and comments. hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is a transformative work based on the original characters and story details of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this work of fanfiction and the Lore Olympus canon is due to the author’s use of common source material, in the form of Greek myths, and being a superfan and paying attention to Rachel’s details. Any time there is an overlap of plot, it is due to coincidence or careful work on the fanfic author’s part. When these details show up in canon, the fanfic authors feel nothing but joy on having guessed correctly.


	2. Don't Mention It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we pick up where we left off in chapter 1  
> a.k.a., gimme that funk, that sweet, that nasty, that gushy schtuff.
> 
> but this is still uncharted territory for the King, who consistently seeks to be in full control of a situation, eliminating all variables and potential for failure. with this impromptu... "meeting," so to speak, how can he still maintain control, when everything has changed between he and Persephone? there's no way to go back, but how can they move forward? 
> 
> A challenge has been posed, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **sexual content within.** read at your own discretion.
> 
> thank you to my Lu, and to the ever radiant Ellis, for their beta services.

"How's  _ that _ for a challenge?" Persephone purred, her hand snaking downward to graze the evidence of Hades’ arousal. He snatched her arm away and pushed both of her wrists down against the marbled desk. She wrapped her legs around his back, drawing him closer. He let his tongue travel down her neck, along the top of her breast before removing his mouth completely. Persephone’s breath quickened as Hades leaned in closer, hovering right at her ear, wafts of red light radiating from his eyes.   
  
“A challenge?" Hades sneered. “ _ Surely _ you can do better than that…”   
  
He released her hands to caress her skin, which beaded with goosebumps at his touch. Hades kissed Persephone once again, deeply; his tongue swirling and dancing around hers. He moved his lips downward, licking and kissing along her jawline, dragging his teeth in a trail that led to her neck. He sucked some of the tender flesh at the base of her neck, latching on with a fervent passion. She cried out in response and locked her ankles at his back, pressing her groin against him. One of his hands found her shoulder, then grabbed the edge of her chiton, and without hesitation, Hades yanked at it--hard. Violently enough to rip the seams and tear it away from her shoulder and chest, exposing her bare breast.    
  
“My chiton!” she exclaimed, in a frustrated tone.   
Hades snarled as he kneaded at her breast, squeezing it softly as his thumb caressed her maroon areola.   
  
“You’ll be fine,” he argued, ripping the other strap, and letting the flimsy fabric dangle from its stitching at her side.   
  
Arousal surged through her body. He now massaged both of her breasts, as his lips grazed near one of her nipples.   
  
“It’s my best one,” she breathed, her fingers carding through his hair.   
“I’ll get you another,” he refuted, licking around the sensitive berry colored flesh. He then took her nipple into his mouth, sucking the hardened nub and letting it release from his mouth with a wet pop.   
  
“You’re a scoundrel,” she huffed. He moved to the opposite breast and licked the other nipple, causing it to shrink in size as it hardened within his mouth.   
  
Hades looked up at her, flicking his tongue on the sensitive bud before removing his mouth completely. His eyes burned with fire as he spoke.   
  
“You have no idea, little goddess…”   
  
Hades then let his tongue travel back up Persephone’s chest, dragging his teeth along her sensitive skin. He found that nook between her neck and shoulder and latched on once more, as his hands tugged on the hem of her chiton, gathering the fabric up. Slowly, he slid his hands beneath the garment, moving them higher up Persephone’s thighs. She mewled while his strong hands caressed her soft skin. Hades grunted as he found her ample ass cheeks, running his fingers all over them. He paused as he lifted his head away from her neck, letting out a slow hiss as he made an unexpected discovery.   
  
“You prance around in my courtroom without underthings?” he asked in a gruff, raspy voice.   
“They’re terrible,” she complained. Persephone brought Hades’ face to hers, kissing him softly and sucking on his bottom lip. He pressed his hardness against her, as his arousal surged even more.   
“Besides,” she cooed in a soft voice, “I didn’t know wearing underthings was a prerequisite for getting my work done.”   
“…and you said  **I’m** a scoundrel?” he whispered.   
She chuckled darkly.   
“… does it please his majesty?”   
_ Fates yes _ , he thought. Yet, Hades knew that his honesty would betray him.   
  
“Maybe,” he laughed, kneading her pillow soft skin.   
  
He continued to kiss Persephone, and she clawed at his back in response. Her hips moved up to meet his, feeling his hardness and grinding against him to relieve some of the pressure built up from her arousal. She finally broke their embrace, and she looked up at him with passion in her eyes, her chest heaving with anticipation.   
  
“Hades, I … I want you inside of me.”   
  
Everything about her in that moment screamed how badly she wanted him. Her legs spread wide as he stepped away to discard his himation. Her arousal dripping from her throbbing pussy, leaving a small splattering of a puddle on his desk. Her eyes, low lidded and hungry for what was to come. Her body, hot all over with a feverish need. Once his himation hit the floor, she gasped at how large his dick was, swollen and flush, deliciously smooth with a small bead of pre-cum weeping from the mushroom head. Persephone could have devoured him right then and there.    
  
Hades looked at her, and saw that she was rubbing her clit, coating the bundle of nerves with her own secretions.   
  
“Please,” she begged.   
  
It was the last bit of confirmation that he needed. He then stepped to the edge of the desk, positioning himself at her entrance. He clutched the base of his dick, tapping it on her clit, and then slowly, he moved the head down to her labia, coating it in her juices.    
  
“Please, Hades!” she keened.    
  
Cautiously, he entered her. The slickness of her sex sent chills through his entire body, enough to where he almost lost his footing. He withdrew preemptively, then prodded forward once more at a maddening pace, feeling her stretch around him as her sheath welcomed the pressure of his rigid cock, her essence coating it all over with her arousal. He pushed further, feeling her pulse around him. She whined for more as he withdrew once again.   
  
“More,” she breathed.    
“I-- … I--…”   
Hades stopped moving, trying to slow his breathing.   
“What… what’s wrong?” Persephone asked, concerned.    
Hades cursed himself, desperately trying to remain calm despite Persephone’s pull against his dick, leaving just the head inside. She felt so tight, so wet, so perfect.   
  
“I should make you wait.”   
“Why?!?” she growled.   
“Your insubordination still needs to be dealt with,” he replied with a conniving grin.   
“Hades, I swear to Gaia you are the most insufferable—"   
  
He thrusted hard as he pumped his dick inside of her. She gasped from the impact, digging her nails into his back. He chuckled in her ear as he slammed once again, the desk shaking slightly with their movements.   
  
“Yes, just like that!” she gasped. He rested his head on her shoulder, slowly undulating his hips, rocking inside of her at a maddeningly slow pace. Then without warning, slammed into her again, hard. The desk was pushed a few inches away with the power of his thrusts. Hades could feel the flutter of her walls with every stroke of his dick, knowing that she was close. He thrusted fiercely once again, then changed his pattern and moved slowly. Persephone clawed at him, her body trembling as the climb to her climax began to plateau.    
  
“No- please,” she pleaded, moving her hips upward to meet him.   
“Please what, sweetness?” Hades asked nonchalantly.   
“Please fuck me, Hades….”   
  
He did not hesitate this time. She reached for his hand and placed it at the base of her throat, inviting him to squeeze gently. His eyes glowed red at the premise, this indication of possession and her wanting it just as badly. He pumped his shaft slowly inside of her with a steady rhythm, applying as much pressure as he could once he filled her.   
  
“Yes,” she cried.    
  
Squeezing her neck slightly, he gave another thrust, rocking his hips. She choked back a groan, and he leaned in close, his forehead to hers. Hades snapped his hips again and picked up a rapid pace. Up, down. In, out. Harder.  _ Faster. _   
  
The sound of her voice sang high notes of pleasure, the chorus in their symphony of lust and ecstasy as he worked to bring her to a crescendo of bliss. How he loved to hear her cry out for him, his name on her lips as if it were a sacred prayer, and he answered her call with the movement of his hips. Back. Forth. In. Out. Harder. Deeper. She mewled and writhed within his arms, loving the barrage of thrusts.    
  
He whispered in her ear; praising how beautiful she was; how good she felt; how wet she was; her pussy dripping with arousal; and the promise of an orgasm. As his dick was practically gliding in and out of her, squelching noises served as applause for a stellar performance. And then her orgasm consumed her. Multicolored wildflowers bloomed in the high corners of his office with vines that climbed along the ceiling as if they were streamers announcing a surprise party. Every nerve inside of her exploded as her climax wracked her body, crashing like claps of thunder on the brink of a rainstorm. Sweet nectar spurted as she trembled, dripping down Hades thighs, making his arousal skyrocket. Persephone was in limbo, conscious only of the shattering impact of her climax, surrendering to the intensity that Hades gave her. There was nothing more that he wanted than to chase his own climax, driving his needy dick in and out of her hot cunt, save for relishing in the delight that he had brought her to completion, her exhausted pink frame melting in his arms.   
  
He withdrew, scooping her up by the crook of her knees and arms to move to the couch where she could rest. He sat down and held her against him, gingerly stroking her hair, smiling to himself. She leaned into his neck, smelling his skin that had hints of sweat, cedarwood and cigar. Hades placed tender kisses on her forehead as she listened to his heart, catching her breath. For a brief moment Persephone felt as if she could fall asleep, safely in his embrace. And then she remembered, this was a challenge.   
  
Her energy soared as she mounted him, watching his surprise register on his face. It was foolish of the king to underestimate the stamina of the most coveted fertility goddess in all the realms. He moved his hands to guide her hips, and she pushed him back against the couch, as she bounced on his dick. Her pussy was still wet, her juices coating his cock as she undulated her hips, her ministrations making his eyes flutter. She held fast to his shoulders, using them for leverage as she gained momentum, loving how full she felt at this angle. He choked back a hungry wail, breathing heavily as she picked up speed, the slickness of her tight walls demanding his climax. She found her own orgasm, waves crashing through her as she leaned back, bucking on him like the wildest of stallions.   
  
“Kore,” he breathed.    
  
Persephone kissed him, relinquishing her grip on his shoulders as she pressed her body against his, her damaged chiton soaked with sweat and her own fluids. Her ass bounced up and down against him, and he moved his hands to grip each cheek, thrusting in rhythm with her until it he could not handle it anymore. Hades broke the kiss to give warning. It was too fast, too swift of a journey to his completion.    
  
“I’m—I’m going to—hng!!” he grunted.   
  
He lifted her by the hips so that he did not cum inside of her, expecting to cast his essence to the side. And yet, Persephone took that as invitation to dive face first into his lap, his throbbing dick meeting her pert lips as she wrapped them around the swollen head, thick white ropes of his seed coating her throat as she swallowed every spurt he gave. He clutched his couch hard; his fingernails scratched the upholstery like an animal clawing at a wall, fighting to escape. Hades could have sworn he felt the ground shake as he felt himself spiraling, trying not to thrust wildly in and out of her hot mouth that milked every drop he had. She kept going, past the point of sensitivity; even when all had been swallowed, she kept going. He squirmed and flailed, until he finally screamed her name, his body spent, sprawled on the couch beneath the ministrations of the spring goddess. His vision was blurred by passion, glorying in the searing shock of hot pleasure that singed his entire body.   
  
She finally released him, a look of satisfaction on her face. His crown hung at a lopsided angle. His hair was matted to his forehead, and his breathing was ragged. He was speechless. Flower petals were everywhere. Both deities were sticky and sweaty. The reality of what happened finally hit them as they locked eyes. He gave half a smile. Persephone blushed, moving to tuck her ankles beneath her as she sat near him.   
  
“I suppose that was a sufficient challenge,” Hades chuckled.    
She laughed in response.   
“Perhaps it was.”   
“I trust that what’s transpired will not leave the confines of my chambers?”   
  
She quickly sat up.    
“No, it... it won’t.”   
“Thank you,” Hades said officially.    
“Don’t… don’t mention it.”   
“Don’t mention it?” he carefully repeated.    
  
Persephone chastised herself for the poor choice of words. She could have very well just said “You’re welcome,” but would that have been too formal? And why was he being so formal now, while still spread out on his leather couch, fully nude?   
  
“It’s… an… idiom but…. Genuinely, do _not_ mention it,” she said coolly.   
  
Internally he was reeling. He wanted nothing more than to hold her. To move the hair out of her face and remind her how beautiful she was just then, fresh from fucking, sweaty and covered in evidence of their arousal for one another. To let her know that he would set fire to his entire kingdom if he could hear her moan once again. Instead, the awkward silence just drove a bigger wedge between them.   
  
She moved first, standing up to realign her chiton. She was relieved to discover that if you didn’t look too closely, you couldn’t tell that it was torn, and a large seam was missing from the shoulder. Quietly, Persephone headed for the door.   
  
“Wait,” he said quietly. He got up from the couch, walking across the office floor.   
Her heart jumped. She turned to look at him, eyes full of hope, wanting to hear the affirmation that this was more than what had taken place.    
  
“I…” he started.   
“Yes?” she answered. Her heart was beating with tenacity.   
“I… I need to finish putting this on before you open the door.”   
“Oh,” she responded, disappointed.    
  
He realigned his himation, and once it was properly tied, advised Persephone that she was free to go. She exited his chambers quietly. He should have chased her then. But what kind of man would that make him? What kind of king would he be, smitten by a woman such as her ? A beautiful, charming, intelligent, strong, and powerful goddess like her?   
  
This was now every single bit a challenge, and he had no idea how to handle it.

© daalex 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess we're gonna have to make this a series in order to find out what happens next, huh.  
> feel free to cuss me out, i deserve a little of it lol.  
> thanks for coming along for the ride. chapter 3 will be underway soon.


	3. What's The Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed since Persephone and Hades had encountered one another. An unexpected phone call from the King of the Gods reveals that the time Hades and Persephone shared together, was much more than what it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pardon the intrusion of a little plot to keep things moving. i hope you enjoy.  
> some inspiration/creativity derived from Goldielochs.

Hades finalized his online purchase from The Underworld’s Finest Department Store, typing in his credit card information at the payment screen. In his cart was a woman’s chiton; the garment was black in color, long and flowing with rose details embroidered along the hem, and gathered at the shoulder straps, bound with black gems.  
  
Same day shipping, he thought to himself _. I think that could come in handy._  
  
He closed his eyes, imagining how radiant that Persephone would look, clad in all black. He thought of how the fabric would look against her magenta skin, how the layers of the dress would drape along her waist and hips. He recalled her dirty secret of never wearing underthings while in mortal attire, and felt a low heat pool beneath his stomach, hungering to feel her warm heat sheathed around him as he plunged into her. It had been two days since he and Persephone had argued, engaged in mind numbing phenomenal sex, and then stopped speaking to one another. She had left his quarters under the impression that there was nothing left to be discussed. Hades longed to see her once more, to clarify that he enjoyed their time together and thought the world of her: mind, body, and soul. But his pride would not let him set his authority as king aside to show even the slightest amount of remorse or weakness, save for the vulnerability he had while his dick was massaging the back of her throat. Nevertheless, during their hot, raucous sex, he _had_ damaged her work attire. Replacing it was still necessary, regardless of their current situation. He had forgotten to include a note with the purchase, but presumed Persephone would understand that the gift was from him.  
  
As he pressed the submit button, his cell phone rang with an incoming video call from his brother, Zeus.   
  
“I don’t see why it is that you insist upon placing a video call when I still have to listen to you speak,” Hades began, exasperated. He propped the phone up against a pencil holder and held his forehead in his hand.  
  
“As the teenagers say these days, what is the _tea_?” Zeus asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“What are you going on about? I’m not drinking any tea.”  
  
Hades took the opportunity to reach for a glass of bourbon that was next to his laptop. Zeus rolled his eyes. Hades' phone beeped again, and the display screen split to move Zeus’ portion above, and his brother Poseidon displayed below.  
  
“What he means,” the god of the oceans cut in, “is… what the fuck is going on, bro? Fill us in on the details!”  
“Details on what? What are you talking about? I haven’t talked to either of you in days.”  
“Which is why we’re calling you now,” Zeus says.  
“You got laid man!” Poseidon squealed. And it must have been phenomenal!”  
  
Hades choked on his sip of liquor.  
  
“Excuse me?” Hades argued, glaring at his brothers. “That’s preposterous! What in the realms is bringing this on?”  
“The better question is _who_ ,” Poseidon sassed.  
“Seriously brother, do you not remember?” A grin crossed Zeus’ face. “The last time that you had good sex? There was a fucking earthquake in the mortal realm.”  
“I’m a little unnerved by the notion that you two are so intrigued with what does or doesn’t happen in my personal life,” Hades chided, sipping his bourbon slowly.  
“When you cause unnatural disasters, it becomes my business,” Zeus countered.  
“Bro,” Poseidon spoke, “have you checked your e-mail? Did you seriously not know?”  
  
On cue, Zeus forwarded Hades a communication from the previous day. Hades remembered seeing it and ignoring it because the subject line read “Open this shit right now you big blue jerk!!!”  
  
“In my defense, Zeus, you label every nonchalant and low importance e-mail identically.”  
“Bring up the big screen for this one, Hades,” Poseidon teased.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Hades did as suggested, picking up a remote to power on his projector. Opening the message, he saw that there was a video file, and launched it. The player opened to show the mortal realm, and a small village that was in turmoil. The ground was rumbling, and then crumbling; the utter havoc caused by an apparently run of the mill earthquake. However, a large crack shot across the soil, creating a large crevice that splintered off, sinking several homes and destroying other structures the mortals had built. The crevice travelled to the edge of a nearby volcano, which spurred and erupted, raining fire and lava on the poor unsuspecting mortals. A pool of magma had sprung from the earth where the volcano had cracked, and mortals were overrun with lava, killing them instantly. Hades remembered the climax that Persephone had given him, and how he had damaged his couch. He thought that it was just his imagination, how he felt something quake in that moment. Hades had no inclination that the magnitude of his pleasure would transcend realms.  
  
“So, who is she?” Poseidon asked callously. “You bustin' a nut down there means everything goes nuts up here.”  
“Do you need assistance for recon?” Hades asked.  
“Nah, it was over pretty quickly. I routed some river water to help cool the lava. I don’t think much time has passed in the mortal realm since then.”  
“How many mortals were killed?” Hades asked in a monotone.  
“What, ten?” Zeus responded, bemused. “Twenty? Does that even matter?”  
“I preside over the dead; it very much does matter, especially if I’m the cause.”  
“Nah bro. You getting your dick wet was the cause,” Poseidon guffawed. “The last time this happened, it was maybe a three or a four on the scale—some random crevice just up and opened in the ground… but this? Full stop. Level ten. Bro, how magnificent was she?”  
  
Every bit magnificent and more, Hades thought to himself, smiling. Unfortunately, his face betrayed him, and his brothers began hooting and hollering.  
  
Immediately, Hades stopped smiling, his eyes glazed over with a bloody hue. Zeus and Poseidon went silent, seeing the change in his facial expression.  
  
“Since we have unexpected souls due from the mortal realm, I need to prepare for their arrival,” Hades scolded, “I bid you farewell, gentlemen.”  
“Wait!” Poseidon protested. “What’s her name? Are you dating?”  
“Is she hot?” Zeus asked excitedly, grinning into the camera.  
  
Hades disconnected the call, powered down the projector, then placed his fingers on both sides of his temples, trying to quell the sudden headache that had surfaced at dealing with his annoying brothers.  
  
However, they were right. It had been centuries since he felt the way he did when he was with Persephone. The unbridled rage that she brought out of him, coupled with the ground shattering pleasure that she was capable of bringing him? She was more than your ordinary goddess. He was beginning to think he didn’t mind that at all, and seriously regretted how they ended their previous encounter. Taking a moment to get some clarity, he set forth a plan on what to do next.  
  
Picking up his phone, he called down to the courtroom.  
  
“Good afternoon, Underworld Litigation! Admetus speaking.”  
“Salutations, it’s Hades.”  
“Oh hello, your majesty!” the receptionist replied. “How can I assist you?”  
“What do we have on the itinerary today?”  
“Give me just one moment,” Admetus stated, her keyboard clacking in the background. “Ah yes, you have the judgement of a murderer, a rapist, and a thief. There’s also… some unaccounted souls that scrolls just arrived for?”  
“Did they die in relation to a volcanic explosion?” Hades asked somberly.  
The receptionist paused, audibly unfurling scrolls.  
“…. Yes,” she whispered. “How’d you—”  
“It’s my realm. I should be aware of all things, correct?”  
“C—correct, your ma-ma-majesty,” she stammered.  
  
Her sudden stutter caused Hades to realize that he was too firm.  
  
“My apologies for my curtness,” he began softly. “I appreciate your efforts in supporting the court proceedings.”  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
“You’re… you’re welcome sir,” the receptionist squeaked.  
“I’ll be heading to Acheron to meet those unexpected souls directly,” Hades affirmed, typing on his own computer. “I’m entering the override code right now on the digital records, but please ensure that their scrolls are updated to show Elysium as their final destination and have them filed away. There is no point in wasting time having them be judged when their death was not of any influence of their own.”  
“That’s… That’s not protocol, sir.”  
“I’m aware of that.”  
“Yes sir, I’ll get right to it.”  
“Thank you again, Admetus.”  
  
Hades got up from his desk, walking across the floor to exit his office. As he walked, his suit and tie transformed into a casual chiton that exposed one shoulder. He opted not to wear his crown, and stopped at a bookshelf to remove a small glass vial that he placed in his pocket before departing completely.  
  
As he arrived on the beach, Hades did not have to search extremely far to find the new souls. A small group of about fifteen were huddled together, sobbing softly, holding one another as tightly as they could. Their skin was charred and burned; clothes were ripped and singed, and there was no coloration to their souls. As Hades approached, all of them trembled with fear. He slowed his steps, placing both hands in the air.  
  
“I come in peace, everyone. I will do you no harm,” he said softly.  
The adults in the group still motioned to protect the smaller children, but one of them squeezed out of the grips of his father, and slowly moved to walk towards Hades.  
  
“Are we… Are we dead?” he peeped.  
“I’m afraid so,” Hades responded in a somber tone. “But I am here to make sure that you are comfortable, for your stay here. It would almost be as if you’re living again.”  
“But how, mister?” the boy asked. “How can you live again? My papa says that in the realm of Hades… you get…. You get judged! And if you aren’t nice enough, you go someplace worse!”  
  
Hades smiled, grateful for his experience with small children due to time spent with his niece Hebe. He dropped to one knee and the boy came closer, sensing no harm from the cerulean god.  
“Tell me something, young man,” Hades asked. “Did you do anything wrong to get here?”  
“Well… no.”  
“Then there’s no reason you need to be judged.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“What’s gonna happen then, if we aren’t gonna be judged?”  
“Can you do me a favor?” Hades asked, smiling.  
“Yes, mister,” the boy beamed.  
“I need you to close your eyes… and be very, very brave.”  
  
Tepidly, the child closed his eyes. His skin was marred from the lava that had burned him, his hair disfigured and missing in large patches. Hades retrieved the small glass vial from his pocket and opened it, pulling out a dropper. He held the dropper to the boy’s forehead and let a single bead of the liquid fall on the boy’s skin. Whispering an incantation, immediately the boy’s physical appearance was restored—his skin healed, his hair grown back, and his clothes bright and new. Instead of a dull, lifeless color, he was golden and shining in appearance. The young man opened his eyes and gasped at how much better he looked.  
  
“Mister, what was that?” he exclaimed excitedly.  
“Waters from a magical river here in the underworld,” Hades revealed, replacing the dropper carefully.  
“Gee, thank you! What’s your name? You must be a powerful god.”  
“Ha,” Hades huffed bashfully, rubbing his hand through his hair. “I suppose I am something like that. If you must know, my name is Hades.”  
  
The boy's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
“You’re nothing like what people say,” he marveled. “You’re not scary at all.”  
“Oh, I can be. But only when it is necessary, and _only_ for the worst of the worst."  
The boy nodded in understanding.  
“Come now,” Hades said, extending his hand to the boy. “Let's take care of your friends.”  
  
The young soul took Hades hand, and they walked together to the other souls, who were amazed to see the transformation that had taken place before them. One by one, Hades healed each of the disfigured souls, removing their burn wounds and bringing brightness to their lackluster hue.  
  
Other souls lurked, watching the events transpire. Hades nodded to them as he walked, the newer souls following him in a single line. He approached the waterfront and closed his eyes for a brief moment. As he opened them, his pupils were gone, and his eyes shone brightly.  
  
“Εμφανίζομαι,“ he commanded.  
  
A cloud of mist parted, and a cloaked figure floated towards Hades and the shades. Charon and his ferry crossed the river at the King’s beckoning. The ferryman knelt in solemn respect as his vessel docked against the riverbank.  
“My liege,” he responded.  
“Salutations, old friend,” Hades greeted him. “Thank you for your service.”  
“Happy to assist, my liege. How may I provide for you today?”  
“These souls are to be taken to Elysium immediately. Their deaths were not of their own doing, and thus I am waiving the obol requirement for each of them.”  
“As you wish, my liege.”  
“Please see to it that they arrive safely, Charon.”  
“At once, King Hades.”  
  
The group of souls climbed onto the boat carefully, one after the other, all smiles upon their faces. Last to board was the young man that Hades had tended to first. As the ferry departed, the child turned around to bid farewell to Hades, waving excitedly. Hades acknowledged him with a fist to his heart and a nod of his head, a small smile crossing his own lips.  
  
He then turned to head back to the entrance of the beach, but took a small detour down the embankment. The sound of the gentle water lapping at the edge of the sand helped him to gather his thoughts. It was the first time in a full millennium that he had broken tradition, but it felt good to help those poor unfortunate souls. The least that he could do was to see to it that they would be happy in the rest of their eternal life.  
  
Satisfied with his decision, Hades continued walking, thinking of how he could apologize to Persephone. He deliberated on what he could possibly say that could properly convey how he felt. He wondered if she would be proud of the fact that he chose to make changes to tradition; it was something he never would have considered were it not for her suggestion. He wondered if she would like the dress that he picked out for her, or if she would even accept it, given how they parted ways. He had thought of her daily since then, but had she thought of him?  
  
A pulse of power surged through the ground. Not enough to cause damage, but just enough to make Hades stop. He looked to his left and saw nothing but souls. He looked to his right and saw the endless waves of the river. He looked upward in wonder, and saw Persephone hovering above him, a few feet away. She was absolutely radiant, wearing the chiton that he had purchased. She sparkled in the red light of the blood moon; gentle rays of light bouncing off of her smooth pink skin. Her hair was long and flowing, and the drape of the fabric wafted on an invisible wind. Hades swallowed a lump in his throat and began to walk closer, ready to make amends.  
  
That was, until he saw the red hue of Persephone’s eyes. She was glowering at him, and he could practically feel her anger in the ground gathering beneath his feet.  
  
“Per… Persephone?” he asked cautiously.  
  
A vine whipped from midair, snaking around Hades’ hand and yanked the mighty god down to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Εμφανίζομαι** : "appear."
> 
> beta work by my Lu once again; thank you for everything, beautiful.


	4. Make Up Your F*cking Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since Persephone had encountered Hades. A surprise gift has appeared on her desk purchased by the king, but no explanation given. A mysterious group of shades have appeared in Acheron, and their records updated to show that they are due to be transferred to Elysium, without any judgement proceedings. Persephone is confused and angered at these activities; these are things she should have been made aware of, and involved in, yet Hades did not communicate with her by any means.  
> She confronts him in Acheron, seething with anger, and brings the King of the Underworld, to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the most common theme in last chapter's comments was "he's in trouble!"
> 
> let's see how just much trouble he's in.
> 
> mild CW for a kabedon reference (google the "anime boy wall slam.") no harm comes to anyone, i just think it's hawt because i'm a weeb that is a simp for fictional men and anime boys.

Persephone sat at her desk mid-morning, conflicted, trying her best to bury herself in an abundance of work. The heavier the workload that she maintained, then the less likely the odds she would have to face Hades in person. It had been two days since she had last seen him, argued with him, and had the most amazing sex she had ever experienced. It was world shattering, the climax that he provided her; as reluctant as she was to admit it, it still gave her chills to imagine the feel of his thick shaft plunging inside of her dripping pussy. Her innermost walls fluttered just then, recalling the silky vibrato tone of his voice in her ear proclaiming her beauty, how good she felt, and how wet she was, wet just for him. However, she was snapped out of her reverie by how he left things once all was said and done, which hurt her pride and her feelings deeply. Perhaps it was nothing more than a one-time encounter. Perhaps there was powerful chemistry between the two of them, but it wasn’t what Hades wanted. Regardless, there was still work to be completed, so Persephone returned to trying to distract herself from thinking of the handsome king by immersing herself with her shade allocation duties.|  
  
To her surprise, an alert popped up showing that there were new shades to be inventoried, arriving fresh from the mortal realm. Cause of death: fourth degree burns and smoke inhalation. Just as she prepared to add the shades to the docket for judgement, their status was suddenly changed to bypass court proceedings altogether, with Elysium as their final destination.  
  
There must be an error in the system, she pondered, clicking to see what had transpired. Without a doubt, shades being allocated and coordinated were her responsibility, and yet the sudden status change was a mystery to her. Why wasn’t she informed of this? As Persephone scanned each record, she saw that the shades were all arriving as a result of a sudden volcanic eruption. She checked the disaster report from the mortal realm to confirm that there were no permits granted for this.  
  
_He must be messing with me_ , she decided. _Some kind of intricate joke_. Navigating through the files, she saw a master override had been entered for each soul from Hades himself, just about thirty minutes earlier. The only option left was to ask Hades what had transpired and why, but he was the last person that Persephone wanted to see. She weighed her options. _Perhaps a phone call would be sufficient?_ No, it would be too much. Hearing his voice would reverberate straight to her loins. _How about an e-mail instead?_ That would be professional and to the point. Or she could visit Acheron personally to double check if any of this was even real, which came with the bonus of avoiding Hades altogether. Persephone decided that option was the best, and if nothing had occurred on the beach, then she could settle for an e-mail.  
  
Unfortunately, there was the issue of not currently having proper attire for the mortal realm. Her best chiton was at the tailor being repaired. Persephone squeezed her thighs together, remembering the feel of his lips along her skin as he tore the fabric, promising to buy another one. She deliberated on whether or not it would be worthwhile to get a rental for such a short excursion when a small nymph approached her desk, bearing a large black box that had a pink bow nestled on top.  
  
“Excuse me,” she stated, “but I have a delivery for Ms. Kore.”  
“That’s me,” Persephone confirmed, “but… sugar snaps… what is... what _is_ this?”  
“The king requested that this be delivered as soon as possible. I’m not sure of much else.”  
“I see. My gratitude to you, dearest.”  
“You’re welcome!” she beamed, taking her leave.  
  
Persephone opened the box to find a stunning, black, floor length chiton inside. There were rose details embroidered along the neckline, and shoulders that were gathered and decorated with black jewels. It was a remarkable garment, and Persephone loved the look and feel of the fabric. However, there was no note, or explanation outside of the fact that it was Hades who sent it. Was this truly to replace the one that was damaged? Or were there other ulterior motives masked behind such a lavish gift from the king of the underworld?  
  
Persephone wasted no time changing into the garment; not because she enjoyed the beautiful dress, but because she needed to get to the beach as soon as possible. She needed to discern if these shades were really moved to a final destination without any need for judgement, right under her nose.  
  
She flew as quickly as she could to Acheron, and surely enough, a small group of shades were on the beach, cowering in fear. Persephone softened at the sight of them, seeing their injuries that they endured and noting how afraid that they were. Flesh that was scorched, clothes that were torn and charred, hair missing in patches: the description from the digital files did not truly capture the picture she saw before her. It must have been lava, she thought to herself. No wonder so many of them are in this group; the eruption must have been unnatural. She also spotted Hades approaching a child within the group. He reached out and… healed the small boy? The young man was so delighted. His burn wounds vanished, and his previously dull and grey hue was replaced with a golden glow that shone from within. For a moment, Persephone forgot about how angry she was with Hades; she had never seen him show true kindness to a fresh shade before. Typically, it was business as usual for him if he even met them at the beach at all. This was definitely new, and it brought a smile to her lips.  
  
She stayed floating in the air several yards away from the riverbank, continuing to watch Hades interact with the fresh shades. One by one, he healed each of them; he removed their injuries and doused them with what Persephone thought she could discern as a dropper that held water from the river Lethe. Her heart swelled as she saw the children in the group jumping for joy, and the adults hugging one another, weeping tears of happiness. Hades smiled and took the hand of the young boy he first healed. Persephone felt a surge of pride as she saw the elation in those new souls. Together they walked to the edge of the river, where Charon met them, his figure appearing from a cloud of mist as he crossed the river.  
  
She eyed the cerulean god and the ferryman closely, watching their exchange. One by one, each of the souls boarded the boat, and Persephone’s eyes widened, seeing that there was no monetary exchange for the group. Not a single drachma.  
  
He’s lost his damn mind, she cursed. First, he dismissed their time together, before she even had a chance to really assess what had transpired. Second, he bought a pretty chiton without explanation, so she could assume that was a part of a cover up; it was an act of bribery to not talk about their time together. Third, these shades were suddenly arriving in the underworld as the result of an unnatural disaster that had no associated permit, which was highly suspect, and now? Hades was just blatantly ignoring the most coveted tradition that he’d upheld through the centuries, the one which he knew affected Persephone’s workload directly, and he’d cast it aside as if it were nothing. And he didn't even think to consult her in the process?  
  
The more that Persephone thought about it, the angrier she became. She felt rage gathering within her chest; her vision became hazy and clouded with a tint of red. As her fury grew, she found herself drifting closer to Hades. He had bid the new souls farewell, solemnly acknowledging the youngest shade as the ferry departed. Hades hadn’t realized that Persephone was there, until a pulse of her power reverberated deep within the ground. Vines were growing, curling, and unfurling beneath the topsoil, ready to be called forth at her command.  
  
“Per… Persephone?” he asked cautiously.  
  
A vine whipped from midair, snaking around Hades’ hand and yanking the mighty god down to his knees.  
  
Shades nearby on the shores of the beach huddled together, trembling in fear at the sight of the king falling to his knees. Hades hissed in pain as the welt from the vine stung his skin, and the ache in his knee pulsed as it hit the cold ground of Acheron. That pain was quickly replaced with lust, as he was temporarily overpowered by her abilities. It seemed Persephone didn’t care that he was king. He found himself wanting to surrender to her and let her snare him again with her vines, binding him from having control. And yet, there was an overwhelming desire to assert his authority and remind her that he was still a force to be reckoned with. Hades found himself snarling in delight. Looking up at Persephone, his eyes glimmered red, and a cruel smile crossed his face. He could feel a thrum of his other form tug at his core, fighting to be unleashed.   
  
Suddenly, he transported, disappearing from his place on the beach. Persephone was bewildered; she twisted around in a circle, pivoting in the air to see where he could have gone. As she turned back to her front, Hades reappeared behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
“ _What do you think you’re doing, little goddess_?” he purred in her ear. That honey coated voice of his sent a shiver directly to her clit, and she gasped at the surprise sensation. Before she had a chance to react, the both of them dissolved together, and in a split second, Persephone found herself in Hades office.  
  
Her body melted in his arms, remembering how it felt to be so close to him; her senses were filled with that familiar aroma of cedarwood and smoke. She felt her pulse quicken as the back of his thumb caressed her forearm while he held her; it dawned on her that he may have missed her just as much as she missed him.  
  
The spark of emotion reminded her that she was still upset, and rightfully so. Persephone broke their embrace, pushing her way out of his arms and stepping away to glare at Hades. He was not offended, nor did he react to the frustration. Casually, he strode to the back of his desk, his clothes transforming as he walked, and he was fully dressed in his suit and tie as he sat down.  
  
“If you would like to talk, Ms. Kore?” he gestured to the chair behind her, “Please have a seat.”  
“I will do no such thing,” she spat, indignantly.  
  
Hades rested his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers together to prop his chin up.  
“So be it,” he said carefully. “Is there something you would like to discuss, Persephone?”  
“You know good and well what it is that we have to discuss, Aidoneus.” Persephone clenched her fists, feeling her rage swirl within her chest.  
“There are some things that I would like to speak with you about but honestly, I have to ask: why you would cause a scene on the beach?”  
“Why would you?”  
“I … I’m failing to see the issue here with the actions that I’ve taken. New souls are to be handled carefully, and cautiously; I don’t understand how that could be considered making a scene, in comparison to your scornful approach and capturing me once again with your vines.”  
  
Hades paused, looking away from Persephone, recalling the brief moment of arousal at having his wrist bound once again. At the slight flicker of emotion in his eyes, she raised an eyebrow of her own. Knowing that she could bring the king to his knees stirred something within her: the desire to do it again, for her own personal pleasure. However, she was still exceedingly angry with him, and struggled to maintain composure.  
  
“My presence was only due to the fact that souls were being allocated without my input,” she spoke in a cool, even tone. Her eyes flickered between white and red, and she kept her fist clenched to try and ground some of her frustration.  
“There is a justifiable reason for this, I can assure you,” Hades responded, meeting her eyes once more. He could tell that she was angry, but he didn’t want things to escalate; not before he had a chance to apologize.  
“In one breath you cite your unwillingness to change due to tradition, and in that same breath, disregard my adherence to your traditions. Can you explain _that_ sir?”  
“It's not what it seems, Persephone... I just--”  
“And after all of that,” she argued, her voice growing louder, “not only do you ignore my efforts and my work duties, but you then dismiss what we had—"  
  
Hades was enraged by the accusation, feeling his primal form clawing to be freed.  
  
“That’s not true,” he spat, anger in his own tone. His jaw clicked, trying to remain levelheaded.  
“-- by bribing me with this dress? As if you don’t trust me to be discreet?”  
“Were you discreet when you barged into sacred land with fury ablaze? And what we had –"  
“…is nothing, you’ve made that blatantly obvious.”  
  
That familiar crown of thorns wove itself atop her forehead; it shimmered a bright bloody red that matched the same blazing hue of her eyes. Hades placed his hands on the top of his desk, calmly noting the transformation to a navy blue and obsidian, stars swirling like freckles along his skin.  
  
“Excuse me, miss,” he spoke through clenched teeth. “You were the one who said, ‘don’t mention it!’”  
  
Persephone’s face fell. He was right; she was the one who set that thought process into motion.

“…But please, Persephone, know that you are wrong—"  
“Not any more than you are!” she barked. “You bought this frivolous dress for what reason?!”  
“Did you forget how we damaged the last one?!” Hades bellowed.

She paused, remembering the feel of his lips against her throat as he breathed lustful praise against her skin, ripping the seams of her chiton while he caressed her body.

He saw her take a breath. A small smile crept to the corner of his lips as he fondly recalled what it was like to tear the fabric, and the remarkable physique that was hidden beneath it.

“I said I would replace it—I’m a man of my word,” Hades spoke in a placid tone.  
“A man of his word, he says,” she spat, “but an entire slew of shades won’t face judgement.”  
“Persephone—"  
“Scrolls and files were automatically updated to show a different final destination before I even get a chance to research the cause.”

Her voice was drenched in fury, and she found herself maddened all over again.

“Persephone, “he said, pursing his lips. He clenched his jaw together, red dots spackling his vision. He knew that he was shifting, and it was becoming more difficult to stop it.

“Fates alive, Hades! You said that this was the most important tradition of them all, that you ‘didn’t get rich by giving away free boat rides!’ And now, you just have these souls all frilly-nilly ready to cross Styx without an obol in hand?”  
“Persephone—I. Am. Trying. To. Explain.”  
“How can you go from being so damned stubborn, to not communicating at all?” she screamed. “You ask for me to not question your authority because your rule is absolute, yet you have no respect for me or what I do?"  
  
Her eyes were bloody red, and she was floating off the ground once again.  
  
“If you would just listen!” he pleaded, feeling the swirling of power gathering within his body as he threw his hands up in exasperation.  
“There’s no point! You’re going to do whatever it is that you want anyways!”

Persephone whipped around to head towards the exit. Just as she extended her hand to grasp the handle, her body was rapidly turned by her shoulder and her petite frame pushed against the door, with a loud slam of Hades’ hand on the wall next to her head.  
  
_**“That’s enough!”**_ he commanded, seething. He was fully transformed; his skin glowed a marbled combination of black, violet, and navy, slowly moving as if he were made of the cosmos himself. His eyes were a bright, vibrant red, glowing with power, and his short hairstyle wafted on an invisible wind.  
  
The impact of her body being unexpectedly pushed against the wall made her pussy throb. Slick want gathered between her legs, in spite of the anger she held for the king. She looked up at him, trying to discern what his intent was in this moment. His scarlet toned sclerae shone back at hers, and his chest rose and fell as he took slow, deep breaths.  
  
“Listen to me… **please** ,” Hades whispered.  
  
The hand that was pressed against the wall slid down, and slowly went to stroke Persephone’s jawline. As mad as she was, she could not help but to lean into his caress, closing her eyes as his thumb moved back and forth across her cheek. Hades leaned in, resting his forehead against Persephone’s.  
  
“Why?” she asked, cautiously moving her hand to touch his.  
“Because… I … I _want_ you. And it’s driving me crazy… and… I… I can’t afford to make another mistake. I just…. I am not perfect. And I can’t be. So please just… just _listen_.”  
  
Persephone opened her eyes to catch Hades’ gaze. His eyes had regained their normal blue coloring, and his skin began to transition back to its cerulean hue. Her thorns began to make way for blue forget-me-nots that bloomed along her crown.  
  
“I owe you an explanation,” he affirmed. “And an apology… and a great deal more as well. I don’t expect you to understand right away, but please. Would… would you let me explain?”  
  
They remained like that for a minute or so, breathing one another’s air; they were so close to one another that Hades swore Persephone could hear his heart beating. He made no move to rush her to answer, just continued to softly touch along her jawbone as she cupped his hand with her own. Just as he lifted his head to pull away, Persephone quickly grabbed the lapels of his suit coat, and brought his face back to hers. Looking at him beneath heavy lidded eyes and thick lashes, she pulled his body closer to her own.  
  
“Yes,” she breathed against his lips.  
  
Hades pressed his lips against hers, softly moving them back and forth, until their tepid caress became a soft kiss. Burying his fingers in her long magenta locks, he let his lips part to welcome hers, encouraging her tongue to explore as they deepened their embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her by her hips, holding her against the wall by firmly gripping her thighs as she moved her legs to clutch his waist. Tongues swirled with soft mewls from the spring goddess and deep grunts from the god of the dead, as the kiss grew in hunger and desperation.

He lifted her from the wall and backed up a several steps, moving to bring her to his desk. Persephone felt the stickiness of her arousal dripping down her thighs, moistening the loose fabric of her chiton that was pressed against Hades’ growing erection. As he sat her on top of his desk, Persephone instinctively moved her hands from around his neck to the collar of his shirt and began to loosen his tie.

Hades broke the kiss just then.

“Wait,” he gasped, breathless from their passionate embrace.

“Hades, if you don’t **_make up your fucking mind_ _!_** ” she exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracious thanks to my Lu and the ever wonderful Ellis for their beta services. 
> 
> and many thanks to my readers who have followed this story thus far. i love your comments -- they make me so happy, even if i piss you off with a cliffhanger lol.


	5. Show Me What Your Mouth Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is granted the opportunity to explain to Persephone what happened in Acheron and why... as well as exploring some other revelations about things he's discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aren't you lucky, two chapters in one day. ♥
> 
> very light bondage/foreplay warning.

He lifted her from the wall and backed up a several steps, moving to bring her to his desk. Persephone felt the stickiness of her arousal dripping down her thighs, moistening the loose fabric of her chiton that was pressed against Hades’ growing erection. As he sat her on top of his desk, instinctively, Persephone moved her hands from around his neck, to the collar of his shirt, and began to loosen his tie.   
  
Hades broke the kiss just then.   
  


“Wait,” he gasped, breathless from their passionate embrace.

“Hades, if you don’t make up your fucking mind!” she exclaimed.

He silenced her with another chaste kiss.

“Please know, little goddess… I do want you. More than anything. I can’t—I can’t stop thinking about you. Or… hearing your voice. Or missing… missing the smell of fresh flowers when you aren’t here.”

He held her hand reverently, bringing her knuckles to his lips so that he could kiss them.

“Then… what?” she asked. “What’s wrong?”

Hades took the same hand that he'd kissed and urged for Persephone to move to his desk chair. He leaned over to launch his video projector and searched for the e-mail communication from Zeus. Opening the footage, Persephone’s eyes widened as she watched the destruction of a village due to an earthquake and volcanic explosion; the flow of magma overran the mortals, killing them immediately, as well as the raining fire and lava that wrought havoc upon their small town.

Once the video ended, Persephone looked to Hades for explanation. He powered down the projector, and leaned against the desk, still not meeting her eyes.

“Those souls that I helped; they were victims of this volcanic eruption,” he started.

“There wasn’t a permit or any contract for a disaster that I saw in our records,” Persephone affirmed.

“Correct—”

“I see why you healed them. But why were they bypassed for judgement?”

“Because… this… this was completely unintended.”

“How so?” she questioned.

Hades sighed deeply.

“Persephone… do you remember how I told you, that if I were to make a mistake, the consequences are felt by everyone?”

“I… I believe so,” she said quietly.

“My chthonic bond with the underworld runs very, very deep. Enough that sometimes, in rare moments of extreme emotion, it can be detected in other places, including the mortal realm.”

“I … I don’t think I follow.”

“The pleasure that you brought me,” he spoke softly, “was so outstanding, and so phenomenal, that its release transcended realms.”

Persephone pondered for a moment, until her face lit up as she realized what he truly meant. She clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. 

“So the volcano eruption?” she asked, looking at him earnestly.

“It was because I… ‘erupted.’” 

Hades blushed very deeply. Persephone thought more about what had transpired. On the one hand, it was unfortunate that innocent mortals were abruptly killed. On the other hand... an orgasm that was so phenomenal that it was felt in a different realm? She giggled quietly.

“I think some of my fertility powers may have had something to do with that.”

“I could understand if that were the cause. You have no idea how badly my brothers tried to needle me for information.”

“Really?”

“That pompous bastard Zeus.” Hades sat up, making air quotes as he imitated his youngest brother. “’Don’t you remember the last time you had good sex?’”

“Oh so it was  _ good _ ?” she asked in a provocative tone.

Hades cleared his throat, avoiding Persephone’s eyes. They both knew the answer to that question, but he was not ready to audibly admit it just yet.

“Well… since those mortals were in the crossfire, I made the executive decision to bypass the drachma requirement, and even the judgement proceedings, to move them to Elysium immediately. I know these are changes that you proposed, and I am really grateful for your contribution. I had to act fairly quickly, and so I moved on things before having the time to truly loop you in on my reasons why.”

Persephone nodded in quiet acknowledgement. 

“Ultimately,” Hades explained, “know that I’m not trying to undermine your work efforts. I appreciate your opinions very much, from both an ethical and personal standpoint. I just… I’m very used to being in control. And on those moments where I’m not, sometimes I don’t know how to handle it… sometimes I…”

His voice trailed off as he recalled the feeling of her vines whipping around his wrists, restraining him. He remembered the low heat of arousal that grew deep within his loins when she had him bound to his chair before, and the surge of lust that almost consumed him when she brought him to his knees in Acheron.

Persephone reached out and took Hades hand, stroking the back of it slowly. It was enough to jar him out of his daydream, and he laced his fingers with hers, smiling.

“Either way,” he began, “I owe you an apology. When I asked about being discreet, that was my only intention: to be discreet. We did just have amazing sex in my judgement chambers right before that conversation, and… I’m… I’m not one that does that sort of thing.”

“Oh sugar snaps,” Persephone fretted. “I suppose I owe you an apology as well. I very much misunderstood you.”

“No, I… I understand that I was not truly clear, and I take full responsibility for that.”

“And I should have given you the opportunity to explain but… I was just so angry.”

“You deserved to be. I’m not refuting that at all, sweet goddess. None of this was in any way me trying to dismiss how amazing you are…”

He then extended his hand, an invitation for hers. Persephone placed her delicate hand in his, and he slowly turned it over, to kiss her fingertips.

“Nor was I trying to dismiss how phenomenal our time was together…”

He then stood to his feet, still holding her hand, walking behind his office chair where she sat. Leaning down, he let his lips brush against her earlobe as he spoke.

“Or… how much I want to do it again,” he breathed. Hades then pressed gentle kisses along Persephone’s ear, down to her the side of her neck, letting his teeth drag against the sensitive flesh. The faint touch of his mouth upon her skin sent a jolt of electricity straight between her legs, making her pussy quiver in anticipation.

“Do you?” she rasped, squeezing her thighs together.

Hades let one of his fingers travel along Persephone’s shoulder, tracing the indent of her bicep, down to the crook of her elbow, and back up again.

“Well, do you forgive me?”

“I could be persuaded,” she replied in a seductive tone. 

“And… how could I persuade you?”

He moved up her neck to meet her lips once more for a soft kiss. Her heart began to race at the thought of a variety of things that she wanted him to do to her: to feel his dick delve into her gently or fuck her on the desk aggressively, to make her scream in orgasmic bliss as he brought her to climax over and over again. Yet there were also so many things that Persephone wanted to do to him, especially when it came to exploring his limits and seeing exactly how much he did enjoy being bound with her vines. She wanted to bring him to his knees and make him surrender to her ministrations. To see him come apart under the influence of her pleasure. 

She linked her fingers behind his neck as she drew back from their kiss, but still remained remarkably close to him.

“Hades,” she coaxed. “What were you going to say earlier, about control? You also mentioned that you don’t know how to handle it?”

He paused. He tried to back away from Persephone, but she maintained her gentle grip behind his neck, subtly urging him to remain close to her.

“Don’t run, just… tell me, Hades. I trust you, but do you trust me?”

“I do, Persephone,” he sighed. He ran his fingers through her hair, letting his fingertips tenderly massage the nape of her neck. They held one another, with him leaning down to meet her tiny frame in his chair, and her trying to keep him as close to her as she could, hoping that she could convey how much this meant to her.

“Then be honest with me, please.”

He drew in a deep breath, resting his forehead against hers.

“If I’m not in control… sometimes I don’t know how to handle it,” he responded quietly. “Sometimes I just… it… it doesn’t have to be everything, or every time… but… maybe, now and again…if… if someone could…” 

His voice trailed off again. 

“Someone could what?” she quoted.

Persephone moved her hand to tilt the bottom of his chin up. Hades looked at her with scarlet hued eyes.

“If… someone could… tell me what to do,” he whispered.

This level of transparency was new for the king, but he felt safe in revealing this desire to the spring goddess. As he spoke, he looked up at her with eyes full of hunger, arousal, and yearning.

“And what do you mean by that?” she asked in a sultry voice.

She met his gaze with the same level of need, waiting with bated breath on the confirmation of his desire, which more than solidified her own wishes. He closed his eyes briefly, imagining how it would feel to surrender to her entirely: letting her dictate what he needed to do next, if he could climax, or tell him exactly how to bring her to completion. He moved slightly just then, and if one were not listening carefully, they would have missed his words entirely. It was barely a whisper of a sentence that he murmured, but he did indeed utter the words:

“…Control me.”

Persephone felt a throb between her legs once the statement escaped his lips. 

“Are you saying that you want  _ me _ to control you, Hades?”

He hesitated, his breath catching in his throat. Persephone caressed his cheek, and then moved her hand to his mouth, moving the pad of her fingertips along his bottom lip.

“Yes, Persephone. I… I do.”

His dick was as hard as stone, straining against the zipper of his pants. She smiled; her hands splayed on his chest. Arousal dripped from between her legs, and she squeezed her thighs together once more to try and quell the ache from wanting to be filled with his dick over and over again, as she began to command him on exactly how to please her.

“I… I do not have much experience in telling someone what to do, at least sexually…but… I would love to explore with you.. Maybe figure out exactly how we can avoid another volcanic disaster?” 

“I’d really like that,” he whispered, grinning.

“I have an idea.”

“What is it?” he wondered.

“Get on your knees,” she urged.

Hades gasped, his eyes widening at the authority in her voice as she gave him an instruction. Slowly, he did as was requested, using the edge of his desk to balance as he lowered himself downwards on both knees. Even kneeling, he was still an inch or so taller than the spring goddess. 

Persephone pulled Hades towards her and began kissing him fervently. His lips glided over hers, and he moaned into her mouth while they embraced. His hands clawed at her shoulders and she quickly shrugged his suit jacket off. He then moved his hands to remove his tie entirely. As he was about to toss it aside, she grabbed it.

“Give me your hands,” she commanded.

Hades felt his heart begin to race as he reverently offered his wrists to Persephone. Gently, she looped the thin silk fabric in a figure eight around both of his wrists, tying them together with a simple bow.

“That’s not too tight, is it?”

“No, I… I think it’s fine,” he advised, trying to wiggle his hands in their temporary restraint.

“Good. I figure if you want someone else to control you, then you don’t need your hands for a while. Am I right?”

Hades realized entirely too late that his lips had quivered. He quickly pursed them together to hide his moment of elation, but Persephone had already seen how excited he was. She firmly held his hands in her lap; the soft material of her chiton providing a delicate resting place near her pussy. It would be nothing for Hades to break free from this loosely tied bow and have his way with Persephone, but a part of him longed to have her direct him on what to do, from start to finish.

As if she sensed his thoughts, Persephone resumed kissing him. She pressed his hands to her lap, silently communicating to keep them there. As she let her tongue wind with his, she continued to unbutton his shirt, exposing his chest. One by one she popped each button open, until his toned physique was completely exposed. The crisp air of his office gave him goosebumps; his skin prickling almost immediately as Persephone opened his shirt more. She let her hands run over every crevice of his rock hard muscles, from the chiseled pectoral to the hardened abs. Her hands painted a picture of lust with every caress the pads of her fingers gave. Breaking the kiss, it was her turn to lick down his neck, sucking some of the tender flesh between her teeth. His hands were upturned; all he could do was clench his fists together as she dragged her tongue along the erogenous zone, as she sensuously caressed his shoulders and chest.

Gradually, Persephone moved her hands downwards, to the buckle of his pants and zipper. Hades let out a soft hiss as she walked her fingers along his extremely hard erection, the sensation turning him on even more with every touch she gave. Persephone then moved to unbutton his pants and brought the zipper down, relieving some of the pressure that had built up. His boxers were already moistened with droplets of pre-cum. Persephone wrapped her fingers around his shaft, through the thin fabric of his underwear, causing Hades to groan in pleasure.

“You really are marvelous,” she praised, idly stroking his length. His body quaked underneath her touch, sending a shiver down Persephone’s back.

“Thank you,” Hades replied with a shaky voice, still anxious for what was to transpire. He was beyond aroused; the temporary loss of full autonomy was mildly concerning but fully exciting, especially since he was anticipating Persephone's directions on what to do.

Persephone then pulled the edge of his boxers away, exposing the head of his dick. She let her thumb gloss over the swollen member, swirling some of his essence with the fleshy part of her thumb, and then brought it to her lips. He tried to stifle another groan at the dirty display of affection, but his excitement was still blatantly obvious. She smiled, and then squeezed the base of his dick again through the fabric. His hands trembled in her lap, desperately wanting to feel her body; to touch her skin and ravish her beautiful figure. Seeing his struggle, Persephone’s eyebrow shot up. 

“Are you ready for your next directive?” she asked, still stroking his length.

“Gods yes,” he begged in a husky tone.

Persephone leaned forward to kiss Hades once more. She flicked her tongue across his lips, and then whispered,

“Show me what your mouth can do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracious thanks to Lu as always for beta services. 
> 
> might be some smut next chapter. might be plot. who knows? stay tuned.


	6. subservient.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the newfound revelation of his need to be controlled and told specifically _what_ to do, Persephone sets out a challenge for Hades to meet, with an interesting twist. His performance leads to more activities that draw them away from Tower One. Naturally, once the day has concluded, they do return to their workplace to let Persephone collect her belongings... at an unusual hour. Perhaps it will go unnoticed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light bondage warning, just in case.

“Are you ready for your next directive?” Persephone asked, still stroking his length.  
“ _Gods yes,_ ” he begged in a husky tone.  
She leaned forward to kiss Hades once more. Flicking her tongue across his lips, she then whispered:  
“Show me what your mouth can do.”

She gripped him in an embrace once more, letting her fingers idly rub his hardness up and down. Hades inhaled deeply as she touched him, breaking the kiss to let his lips drag along her jawline, down to her neck. Persephone could sense the urgency of his struggle to maintain control as his hands clenched into fists, opening and closing his palms as he battled to stay within the limitation of the challenge she set forth. She moved her hands from caressing him so that they could clasp his own as they sat in her lap, and he eagerly laced his fingers with hers. The feel of her hands helped to still some of the fervor in his movements, and Hades channeled that energy in how he moved his mouth against her neck. Slowly, deliberately, he licked up and down her neck, letting his tongue dance along her delicious skin as he aimed to maneuver himself lower. His lips found her shoulder, and he inhaled her fragrance, the notes of spice and jasmine spiking his arousal even more. Hades nuzzled against the delicate fabric of her chiton, and as he looked up at Persephone, opened his mouth to catch the hem of the garment in between his teeth, tugging it.   
  
Persephone let out a small gasp, feeling Hades’ breath tickle her flesh. She caught his gaze as he moved his chin to pull the strap of her chiton away from her shoulder, exposing the top of her breast. She squeezed his hands eagerly, still holding them in her lap, and he let his thumbs caress the sides of her palms, tenderly circling the fleshy thenar muscles that sent shivers through her veins. He let his nose softly trace a path towards the peak of her bosom until his lips found her nipple. Hades flicked his tongue across the bud through the thin fabric, taking it deeper into his mouth and sucking on it, his lips forming a wet pucker around the hardened bud that poked through the moist fabric. Persephone’s body trembled beneath his touch, inviting Hades to move his head lower. He rolled his neck to the side, slithering lower down her torso, his hands clutching hers within the restraint of the tie that bound his wrists together. 

Her breath caught in her throat as he moved, pressing his face softly against her form, letting the texture of the silky black fabric caress his face. He reveled in feeling the warmth of her body’s heat radiating from beneath the garment, responding to his movements as he traveled downward. Persephone clutched the arm of the chair, trying to still her hips from rolling against Hades’ face while his head had maneuvered between her legs from outside the drape of her chiton. He paused for a moment, inhaling deeply as the aroma of her lust permeated his mind’s eye. Hades couldn’t help but to groan against the valley between her legs. His intentions were apparent, and it made Persephone’s heart race.

“Gods, I can’t wait to taste you,” he murmured into the fabric, nipping some with his teeth.

“ _Fates_ ,” she breathed. 

He released her hands, despite his own being bound, and crouched down lower on his knees, directing his head to the hem of her gown at the base of the floor. Persephone yanked at the fabric enough to where a small gap between the ground and her dress was created, letting Hades dive beneath the garment directly between her legs. He let his tongue lave a wet trail along her shin, curling back to her calf and nestling at the nook behind her knee. She giggled, and Hades slurped loudly, moving his ascent on towards the junction between her thighs. Softly he kissed and nibbled her supple flesh, snaking his tongue along as he moved higher. Automatically, her legs spread wider to receive him, and he happily leapt at the opportunity. Her scent was intoxicating, making him groan in delight and anticipation. He pushed further, blinded by the darkness of the black dress yet intent on his destination; instinct led him to the swollen bud hidden beneath her folds. Persephone cried out in pleasure the moment Hades’ lips brushed against her clit. His tongue darted out, parting her lips and tasting her arousal. He licked at her center with hunger, and Persephone’s body quaked with every flick of his tongue. Hades rolled the top of his shoulder to let Persephone’s thighs rest on either side of his head, and he buried his face deeper between her legs, causing the spring goddess to shriek with pleasure.

Instantly, blooms of corianders, daisies, lilies, and jasmine exploded from the corners of the ceiling, with multifarious vines and strings of ivy jutting from the walls. Persephone clutched the arms of the desk chair while her body writhed with ecstasy. Hades continued to lick at her labia, letting his tongue slither up and down against her slick entrance. He clenched his hands together, slowly pumping his cock in his fist as he worked his tongue harder to help bring Persephone to the edge. His dick was as rigid as steel, weeping with his own arousal; his own needs were nothing more than an afterthought in the relentless pursuit to meet and exceed the challenge set forth. He groaned into her pussy, moving his lips up to gently suck her clit. Her juices had soaked his mouth and chin and sweat had formed atop his brow from the vigorous movements beneath the layers of silky fabric. He didn’t care; his only aim was to see her come apart. 

“ **Fuck** , _Hades_!” Persephone hissed, burying her hands in her own hair. Her torso flailed as he latched onto the swollen bud of nerves, darts of pleasure ricocheting throughout her body. 

“Cum for me,” he rasped, moving to lick and suck at her clit. Taking the sensitive bundle of nerves in his mouth, he pursed his lips gently around it, moaning softly with every movement of his neck. Her entrance fluttered against his chin, as every muscle in her small, voluptuous body tensed, aching for release. Her climax came like a raging tidal wave, crashing through her body with a shuddering impact. The blooms of flowers along the ceiling doubled in size and number until Hades’ office looked like a springtime valley. Persephone felt the delicious electricity pulse between her legs as Hades continued his ministrations, and every muscle that was pulled taut virtually melted with the waves of her satisfaction. She bucked against Hades’ mouth as he continued licking and slurping the essence from her release until the movements of her body stilled. 

Hades chuckled against her folds and gently pulled back away from her core. Persephone felt dazed; she was breathing heavily but couldn't help it as the biggest smile spread across her face. Hades went to move out from underneath the chiton when, to his astonishment, Persephone inadvertently helped him. Hades marveled as he watched her ascend into the air, apparently clueless she was floating. Hades giggled, and Persephone looked up to see him at her awkward angle. Suddenly, she lost control and fell into the chair once more. 

“That was…. That was something else,” she breathed.   
Hades smiled. 

“Did the goddess enjoy herself?” he asked, still clenching his hands together.   
“Perhaps she did.” A demure smile appeared on her face.   
  
“Did... did I meet the terms of the challenge?” There was a hint of urgency in Hades’ voice, and it sent a shiver up and down Persephone’s spine. 

“It seems you have, your majesty,” she purred. She looked into his eyes, and then let them travel lower to peek at his still rigid cock, yearning for attention.  
“Am I forgiven?”

“Maybe… But I have to be honest…. I need your dick inside of me first.”  
Hades growled as he stood to his feet, snapping the silken fabric of his tie immediately.   
  
“We need to go someplace else. **NOW**.”  
“Where?”

He snatched Persephone into his arms, and then the two of them disappeared. 

They reappeared in the low lighting of Hades’ bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed, and quickly stepped out of his own clothing, until he was nude standing before her. Persephone climbed to her knees to remove the chiton, hoping Hades wouldn’t damage the newly purchased gown. She reveled in the sight of his dick, standing at attention, waiting to be sheathed by her core. 

“How shall I please you, goddess?” Hades breathed.   
“ _I don’t care_ ,” she begged. “I just need you inside of me.”

He crawled on top of her, pulling her body to his as he kissed her fervently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the embrace with a burning desire. Her tongue danced over his, causing him to growl once more. He then grabbed her leg by the back of her knee, pushed her knee towards her chest, and aligned himself with her entrance. In one single thrust, he was fully inside of her, and Persephone climaxed instantly with the sweet pressure of his dick. Hades paused as he felt the flutter of her walls against his cock. 

“You’re incredible,” he whispered in her ear, caressing her hair. He moved to meet her lips with a chaste kiss and snapped his hips to plunge into her.  
“Yes!” she careened. She dragged her nails along his back as he rolled his hips, moving his dick in and out with unbridled delight. A smile hit the corner of his mouth as he felt her orgasm again, the gushing sounds of her climax intensifying around the base of his dick with every inward stroke. 

“There’s nothing more that I enjoy than hearing you cum, Persephone,” Hades growled. He grabbed the curve of her hip and drove deeper inside of her, undulating his hips with solid, rhythmic thrusts. Persephone’s body quivered, and she clutched the bedsheets, digging her nails into the soft quilt like fabric, hoping to withstand the barrage of strokes in her trembling canal. This is what he needed, what she needed: raw, rough, passionate connection. In a moment like this, there was no king of the dead, and there was no goddess of spring: they simply were Hades and Persephone. What they both could not express with words, their bodies could perfectly articulate; they made it clear just how badly they yearned for one another. 

“ ** _Hades_**!” she moaned, her wet heat pulsing with yet another climax. The sound of skin slapping against skin rang through the air like a drumbeat, with every driving thrust he gave.  
His eyes rolled back as he felt his own completion approaching faster than anticipated. Sweeping another arm behind Persephone, he pulled her up into the air and swiftly turned her around, pushing her torso back into the bed, letting her ass remain raised, facing him. He then plunged into her hot core once more—her asscheeks jiggling with every hungry snap of his hips. His rhythm was wavering, and Persephone’s moans of pleasure and screams of ecstasy were the perfect harmony to the song of his climax. 

“I’m gonna cum! Fuck me harder, **_please_**!” she begged, arching her back and deepening her pose. 

“Shit, Sweetness!” he groaned. 

The tell-tale pulses he felt along his member and her long careening wail let him know that she had made it to her peak. The slight change of angle from her position was just enough to tip him over the edge. His thrusts continued at a staccato beat until he withdrew from her quivering walls and sprayed the evidence of his orgasm all over her beautiful backside, his hand pumping the head of his dick in and out as he controlled the intensity of his climax. He closed his eyes and saw sparks and stars as one final yell escaped from his lips, and the last drop of pleasure fell on top of the trembling goddess. 

Persephone collapsed, rolling over on her side, still quivering from the aftershocks of her release. Hades smiled to himself as he crawled next to her, placing a soft kiss atop her forehead. 

“I’m going to get you a towel,” he affirmed. “Do you need anything else?”  
“Some water please,” she whispered.   
“Of course.” 

Hades found a pair of pajama pants and pulled them on. He then padded across the bedroom floor to his bathroom, getting a hand towel from within. He ran the tap to fill an empty cup with water and brought both to Persephone. Looking at her, he found himself grinning. She was just as beautiful as the first time they had passionate sex within his office: her hair matted and tousled, sweaty, panting, covered in fluids and glowing. She was so radiant. 

“What are you smiling at?” she chuckled, wiping the last bits of his essence off of her skin.  
“This totally beautiful goddess in my bed,” he responded.   
She drank her water noisily, grateful for the hydration.   
“You’re not so bad yourself,” she joked.

“I’m glad that you approve.”

Hades then laid down in bed beside her, moving his hands to cradle his head. To his amazement, Persephone crawled up next to him, snuggling in the nook of his arm. 

“I take it I’m forgiven then?” he asked, reaching to get his comforter to cover her.   
“I’ll tell you when I’m not sleepy,” she muttered. He looked down at her, taking in the long lashes at the edges of her eyelids, and moved some of her hair out of her face.  
“That’s nice,” she whispered, curling up closer. Within moments, she was asleep. Hades wrapped his arm around her and felt himself drifting away as well.   
  


* * *

Several hours later, Persephone awoke first. 

“Oh gods, what time is it?”  
Hades stirred, pulling her to him. She let her fingers lace between his, and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.   
“Looks like it’s after midnight,” he said groggily.   
“Oh gods, what about work?”  
“What do you mean? Tower One will be just fine.”  
“I’m sure someone will have suspicions; people saw us leave together.”   
Hades sat up, bringing Persephone’s hand to his lips.   
  
“Who, dead souls?” he chided. “Who will they tell? Charon? Styx?”  
“You… you may have a point,” she conceded.   
He then softly stroked along her arm with one fingertip, and she smiled as her eyes fluttered.   
  
“Do you need me to take you home?” he asked seriously. 

Persephone paused. 

“Maybe?” she questioned. “I don’t know how late the transit system runs. I do want to stay, but I don’t have any clothes, and my purse and backpack are in my office.”  
As if on cue, a low rumble in her stomach punctuated the air. Hades laughed out loud.   
“I suppose we need to eat actual food, too.”  
“We can save staying over for next time,” he replied, moving to get out of the bed.   
“Next time?” she asked haughtily.   
Hades stopped, knowing it was rather presumptuous of him to believe Persephone would want to engage with him again. 

“If…. If you would like,” he sighed.   
  
Persephone also got out of bed and found her gown.   
“Well, I’ll most certainly think about it,” she replied in a singsong voice. 

Together they dressed: her in the fancy chiton, him in a sweatshirt and pajama pants. Hades then took her by the hand, and they transferred back to Tower One. The lights were all powered off; the only illumination came from the exit signs. Persephone grabbed Hades’ hand and squeezed it tightly as they walked down the hall. He summoned his bident, and the luminescence from the ancient weapon served as a great flashlight as Hades led Persephone back to her wing of the tower. 

The motion cameras alerted the security team. On the lower level of the building, a guard scrambled to silence the alarm that was blaring. 

_“Well, this is interesting,_ ” he said to himself. Pulling out his cell phone, he took a picture of the security footage that showed Persephone and Hades, hand in hand. He then used the corporate e-mail to send the picture to the patrolman with a message: _“Get a load of this!”_

Hades and Persephone had found her bags and other personal items and took the elevator down to the garage level. The patrolman was laughing at the picture he just received, thinking nothing of it. The exit door had opened, and the patrolman saw Hades and Persephone together, walking towards Hades’ car. He gave a polite wave, and the patrolman nodded. However, behind Hades’ back, the patrolman snapped a pic and opened the corporate e-mail to send it to the guard working the cameras. 

_“You weren’t kidding, they’re getting in his car now!”_

He then included the supervisor with the recipients and sent the message successfully.

Immediately another alert pinged; the supervisor had responded. 

_“Bro,”_ the supervisor replied. _“The King and the shade coordinator? Together this late at night?”_

And thus, a chain of replies were sent, including the pictures that were captured just a few moments before, which gradually spread to the entire security team.

As they drove together in a comfortable silence, Persephone found herself stroking Hades’ forearm. She replayed the moments of the day in her mind while her fingers idly danced along his skin. The empowerment she felt in being trusted to dictate his next movement. The release she felt as he fucked her; hard and aggressive, until they both were spent. The bliss of falling asleep in his arms -- something that she had not planned, but completely reveled in. 

“What are you thinking about, little goddess?” Hades asked nonchalantly. 

Persephone did not answer him. Instead, she moved her hand to Hades’ lap, unzipping his pants. Reaching inside, she felt him harden immediately within her touch, and she moved to whisper in his ear. 

“I was thinking about how much I want to suck your dick right now,” she purred.   
“Sweet… sweetness—” he stuttered.

Slowly, she moved her head into his lap, brushing her lips against the head of his dick as she moved it around her chin and face. He smelled like sex; his musk was like that of an eucalyptus candle that had just been blown out, with a hint of sweat and arousal. 

“What?” she said innocently. However, she didn’t give him the chance to respond. She took him into her mouth and let her tongue swirl circles along the mushroom head, plunging deeper until he hit the back of her throat. 

“Fucking Fates, Persephone!” he groaned, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. 

It made her wet, to know that she could arouse him almost instantly. It made her feel powerful. She also held satisfaction in knowing that he wanted her, and she wanted him just as much. She bobbed her head up and down, following her lips with the grip of her fist around his shaft. He moaned softly again, and his hand reached out to caress her backside, squeezing it in time with certain flicks of her tongue. 

Suddenly, the vehicle swerved, and his cock twitched in her mouth as she came down on his hardness a little deeper with the movement of the vehicle. Concerned, she lifted her head. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

Hades had a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel as he sped up on the residential road. Losing the touch of her hot mouth was disappointing, but neither of them would arrive to the destination safely if he let her continue. He brought the car to a stop on the side of a road, and threw the door open, pulling Persephone by her hand out of the driver’s side. 

“What’s going on?” she questioned, scrambling to follow him.

“I need to fuck you _right now_ ,” he rasped. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the trunk where he hiked her dress up once more and sheathed himself as she sank down onto him. 

“Gods be damned, Hades, I–”

Her words transformed into incoherent babbles of praise as he fucked her hard and swift, gripping her hips on either side while he plunged deep into her sensitive flesh. Still swollen from their bout of pleasure before, the orgasm swept Persephone quickly. She pursed her lips together, breathing heavily through her nose while she held the edge of the vehicle and wrapped her legs around Hades, drawing him in closer. As soon as her orgasm had come, he soon followed, withdrawing just in the nick of time to spill his seed on the ground at his feet. 

“Goddess, you and that hot little mouth of yours torment me,” he said with a chuckle, adjusting his zipper and shaft once more.   
“You didn’t let me finish!” she whined.   
“We wouldn’t have made it to your apartment if you had,” he said sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair. 

Getting back into the car, Persephone rested her head on Hades’ shoulder, and the pair held hands. Knowing each other that intimately was new, exciting; it also reassured them that despite what others may think of them on the surface, they had one another. 

Hades had made his way to Persephone’s apartment in the underworld, and he got out to open the passenger door. Walking her to the entrance, he took her hand to give it a soft kiss. 

“I enjoy your company, Ms. Kore,” he stated, bidding her farewell. 

“Wait,” she protested. 

Hades turned, and before he realized, Persephone had leapt into his arms, kissing him fervently. He held her tightly as their lips brushed up against one another, breathing one another’s air, tongues swirling with the other in the dance of their passionate embrace. 

Persephone broke the kiss, looking Hades deeply in the eye. 

“I… I _do_ forgive you,” she started, one hand weaving itself into his hair. “And I respect your wish to be discreet… but… I _really_ enjoy your company too, Aidoneus.”

With one last kiss in the moonlight, the unconventional pair parted ways, with no idea of what to expect next in their blooming relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracious thanks to my Lu for betareading, Miss T for the plug on the Pro Writing Aid, and my darling CoolerThanFriezer, the legendary scholarlydragon and magnificent VerdiWithin for their brainstorming/wordsmithing.
> 
> IRL things kicked my ass in July, so I am **very** sorry for the delay in getting this update out. thank you for your patience. let me know your thoughts in the comments. i appreciate all of the hits and kudos as well.
> 
> are you here from tik-tok? if so, leave me a winky face so i know who all found me because of "fic-tok" lol, and trust me when i say i am so grateful you dropped by. 
> 
> if you want sneeky-peeks, you can find me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/_daalex)


	7. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spring Goddess has some doubts in regards to the King's intentions, and whether or not he still desires her. He decides to show her, rather than telling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my beta reader said to let y'all know to buckle up and buckle in for a wild ride. maybe a cup of water or something, since there's **strong** sexual content within. like. multiple sex scenes or whatever, for 6800 words.  
> tags have also been updated to reflect some of the BDSM undertones, re: bondage and submission, but it's still on the lighter end of things. 
> 
> i also ask for forgiveness for the plot that's sprinkled in between. i'll take care of these two, promise. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Hades held a soul’s scroll in his hand, scanning the parchment briefly as he looked for information that would aid him in his judgement rendering. The soul knelt before him, reverently waiting to hear his fate. Persephone had squeezed this case in at the last minute, and it was a complicated case that could not wait until the afternoon’s proceedings.

She stood at the side of the courtroom, watching Hades carefully. He had a little cowlick that fell into his eyes, which normally he would set in place with a comb and gel, but she had told him how much she enjoyed seeing his hair a little wild and free. His brow was furrowed while he read, intent upon reviewing the text before him. He raised an eyebrow, seeming to have found something of interest. He went to wet his lips before he spoke, and a thrill shot straight to Persephone’s clit, recalling the challenge that she presented him the week prior: bringing her to the brink of pleasure without any use of his hands. 

She found herself biting her own lip in earnest desire, and squeezed her thighs together, trying to quell the soft throb that began as a result of her brief fantasy. Hades looked up to meet her gaze, and then looked back to the scroll in his hands. There was no emotion in his face; no semblance of acknowledgement for their lustful endeavors that transpired the week before. Persephone sighed wistfully and resumed her seat at the back of the courtroom. 

“I see no further need to deliberate,” Hades spoke in an authoritative tone. “Bailiff, please escort this soul to the Elysian Fields.”   
“Yes, Your Majesty,” the bailiff spoke. 

This pleased Persephone. It pained her that he was not too concerned with her presence at the moment, but she could still take satisfaction at the fact that Hades had implemented several changes in how the court proceedings were handled. Some of the processes still could use a little refinement, but he did take up the suggestion to streamline the minor offenses rather than to subject the entire court staff to a manual review. 

“Morning court is now adjourned, everyone,” Hades declared. “Thank you for your time. We will resume for the afternoon session after a brief recess; please return within the next thirty minutes.”

The staff began to disperse. Persephone gathered her belongings and began to place them in her satchel.

“Ms. Kore?” Hades asked.   
“Yes sir?” she answered, melancholy seeping from her voice.   
“I’d like your audience at the throne, for a moment.”

Persephone looked over her shoulder at the king. He was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped together in reverence. His face had a dark expression cast upon it; one that had Persephone uncertain as to what his intentions were. Slowly, she set her bag down, and walked across the courtroom towards him.

“And what issue calls for my audience?” she asked cautiously, her black gown flowing behind her as she strode towards Hades’ throne. The room had emptied, save for the two of them.   
“There’s a matter that needs to be discussed,” Hades replied, matter-of-factly. He looked towards the ground, avoiding her gaze.

“I suppose we  do have something to discuss.”

Hades made no move. Persephone became irritated as she approached the throne. She stood in front of him, her hands on her waist, prepared to vocalize her frustration. 

Hades looked up at her, with hunger in his scarlet hued eyes. He swiftly reached for her and pulled her body to his, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

“I’ve  _ missed  _ you,” he purred.

She melted against him, burying her fingers in his hair while he dragged his lips up the length of her neck to her jaw.

“From how cold you’ve been, I couldn’t tell,” she refuted. Yet for as dejected of a response that her words were in that moment, the blooms of flowers unfurling from the ceiling showed otherwise.

“Apologies, goddess,” he breathed against her skin. He let his tongue trace her jawline, and her body rolled against his. His hands caressed her backside, tugging the layers of her gown up so that he could have access to her luscious thighs beneath the fabric.

“Do you still want me, Hades?” Persephone asked. 

He lifted his head from her neck, and let his lips meet hers. Softly, tepidly at first, until their tongues twisted together, swirling in a gasping, needy embrace that stoked the embers burning at her core. He inhaled deeply as he broke the kiss, remaining close enough to where he could feel the quiver of her breath as she exhaled.

“Don’t you even think for a second that I’ve changed my mind,” he hissed, lifting her slightly. Desperately, she yanked the hem of his robe up, exposing his swollen shaft. “I told you that I would be discreet… I can control what others see, but I can’t control how I feel. I will never stop wanting you, Persephone.”

Hades moved to her ear, flicking his tongue along the sensitive lobe. Persephone trembled within his hold, reaching to grasp his throbbing cock. He pushed her hand away and held her arm at her side.

“I will never stop wanting to be near you,” he snarled, maneuvering her hips to align with his, moving to claim what he desired.

He positioned the head of his cock at her slit and pressed upward. Her mouth fell open, a soundless moan escaping as he stretched her, filling her to the hilt with the first stroke. He held her arm against her side, his other hand twined within her pink locks. Possessively, he moved both hands to her waist, pushing as deeply with her walls as he could.

“Or… inside of you,” he groaned, pulling her body flush with his. “I  _ need  _ you, right  **now** .”   
“Hades, right… right  _ here _ ?” Persephone whispered. The snap of his hips answered her.   
“We don’t have much time,” he husked.

She moved in tandem with him, rolling her body as he drove into her. Her juices seeped out as he pumped in and out of her tight pussy. The sound of skin slapping as she bounced in time with his thrusts percolated the air, motivating him more as his arousal surged.

“Do you know how badly I’ve wanted to fuck you right here,” he rasped in her ear. Her eyes fluttered while he bit into the soft flesh at her neck, sucking it in between his teeth. “Knowing that you prance around my courtroom with nothing on beneath this gown—do you know how desperately I wanted to bend you over the bailiff’s table?”   
“Fuck, Hades!” she sobbed, an orgasm already beckoning for release.   
“Do you know how wet you are? Do you feel how hard I. am. For. you?!” He grunted, thrusting harder with each syllable.

Before he realized, soft vines had woven themselves around his forearms, and pulled his limbs away from Persephone, who writhed as she gyrated her pussy on top of his hardness as if she were stirring a delicious meal, mixing their fluids together. More flowers bloomed as she fucked him through her climax, bucking up and down on top of him, as the vines secured his hands to the arms of his throne. She clutched the collar of his robe for leverage, slowing her ministrations to a sensual roll, alternating in pace to quick bounces; her walls fluttered against him the entire time. He growled in ecstasy, the green cords tightening around his arms as Persephone swiftly took control of the situation. Her eyes flashed red for just a moment, paired with a sinful grin that let him know, even for this brief moment, he still needed to submit to her control.

“Fuck, I love it when you do that,” Hades whined, grasping the handles of his throne.

“I noticed,” she huffed, hovering in front of his face. Her lips crashed into his again for another kiss, and the familiar heat of a climax began to gather in his loins. Their rapid movements created a light glaze of sweat upon his forehead, her tousled hair sticking to her skin. He continued to thrust upward, reveling in the slick heat that sheathed him with every stroke. His legs quivered slightly, and Persephone leaned in close, bouncing in perfect rhythm.

“Yes!” she groaned, her forehead resting against his. He snarled as he tried to bite at her lips; she playfully pulled back to avoid his nibble, and then found him with another wet, messy kiss. He struggled against the confines of his restraints but reveled in the delicious pleasure that Persephone gave.

“Persephone, I’m –"   
“Cum for me, Hades.”   
“I-- you—”   
“I want it… I want you, Hades… Please cum for me.”   
“Kor—”   
“Please, Hades,” she begged. 

His pleasure answered for him, ecstasy snared and tangled between the two of them with the joined movements of their bodies. His coming truly wrecked him—he came apart beneath her ministrations, a carnal growl disguising unprecedented bliss as the pings of electricity crashed through his body in a frenzy of nearly blinding heat and pleasure so intense it thrummed in his bones. She absorbed each moan and careening sound with sweet kisses, the sounds he made tipping her over the edge as well. Wet heat gushed inside of her as he came, her orgasm rolling through her petite frame like thunder in a sweet summer storm, her climax crashing like lightning as she crumpled against Hades, gasping for air. 

“You’re  **incredible** ,” he breathed, still twitching inside of her.   
“You bring the worst out of me,” she cooed.   
“You always find new ways to challenge me, goddess.” 

They kissed once more, foreheads resting against one another, hearts still racing, breathing one another’s air. The indistinct murmur of approaching voices interrupted their moment of passion. Persephone scanned the room, her eyes widening at the various blooms of flowers and vines jutting from the ceiling. The scent of sweat, wildflowers and spice filled the air; it was blatantly obvious that…  _ something _ had transpired just then. Hades cupped her chin and smiled. 

“Oh no,” she fretted.   
“You worry too much, you know.”   
“I don’t have enough time to get rid of the flowers!” she whispered loudly, agitated.   
“Then let them remain.”

She paused to look at him, moving carefully as his softening member slipped from within her depths. A splattering of warmth dripped down her legs, making her shiver. 

“Ha-Ha--… Hades,” she stuttered, her inner walls still trembling with aftershocks. “…The entire courtroom looks like a jungle.”   
“So, you redecorated,” he replied, matter-of-factly. “I don’t see the issue with that.” 

She stepped away slowly, squeezing her legs together to quell the stickiness between her thighs. Hades stood to readjust his robes and raked his fingers through his hair to smooth it back into place. He extended a hand to Persephone, his eyes brightening, and conjured a beautiful, red jeweled comb for her to fix her hair.   
“Thank you,” she whispered.   
“The pleasure is indeed mine.” He stole one last quick kiss before the doors opened. 

Various staff members then re-entered the area. There was a bit of confusion read upon their faces as they took in the lavish leaves and brightly colored petals adorning the walls of the normally barren courtroom. Persephone moved to return to her desk, when Hades stopped her, a gentle hand placed upon her shoulder.

“Ms. Kore,” Hades began, taking his official tone.   
“Yes, Your Majesty?” Persephone answered, turning her head slightly in his direction. She knew that it was a ruse and had to fight to keep her lips from curling into a smile. How is it that he was able behave as if he didn't just ravage her less than ten minutes earlier? 

He leaned in close and lowered his voice, ensuring that only she would hear it.

“I will ask that you not question my intentions again,” Hades breathed in her ear. “When you walk away, know that every drop that trickles down your legs is but a fraction of how much I yearn for you.” 

His vow sent electricity straight to her clit, throbbing with the timbre of his voice. A crown of blue forget-me-nots immediately floomed atop her head, and Persephone covered her mouth in mild embarrassment. Hades returned to his throne, a smirk at the corner of his mouth. 

It seemed that the challenge would continue after all.

* * *

That evening after work, Persephone had curled up with one of her favorite books, when her phone buzzed. She saw that Hades was calling her. As the phone rang, she squealed, bouncing in her bed like a teenager whose crush responded to their casual text. Taking a second to hold her breath, she answered.

“Hello,” she answered in a soft voice.   
“Good evening sweetness,” his velvety baritone crooned. He stood in his closet, thumbing through the various shirts that were hanging. “I hope that I didn’t disturb you.”   
“No, I’m just relaxing with a good book.” 

She folded the corner of her page as a dog ear and shut her book, sitting up in bed.

“What are you up to?” she asked.

“I was thinking about you,” he answered, the smile apparent in his voice. “Have you had dinner yet?”   
“I have not…” 

Persephone grinned, hugging her book to her chest like a giddy schoolgirl. 

“Aidoneus, are you asking me on a date?”

He chuckled, hearing the delight in her voice.

“It  _ could _ just be two friends getting a friendly meal together, you know.”   
“Are we  _ just _ friendly when your dick has filled me to the hilt?”

Hades was silent. Persephone imagined his jaw dropping open, and she smirked to herself in satisfaction.

“A date it is,” he conceded, his voice low and sultry. “Where shall we go?”   
“Is it too much to ask for something comfortable?”   
“Not too much at all. Do you enjoy Italian cuisine?”   
“It’s one of my favorites!” she squealed.   
  
Hades chuckled. 

“I know a cozy place over on the north end of the Underworld. How much time do you need to get ready? I can pick you up if you would like, since this is a proper date and all.”

Persephone could barely contain her excitement.

“Thirty minutes should be fine. Should I wear anything in particular for our extravagant date?”   
“I…  _ would _ tell you that you could wear nothing at all,” he began, “but I don’t think that’s adequate attire for dining out.”   
“Is that what you want, Your Majesty?”   
The sin practically dripped from her voice, and Hades felt his dick twitch. 

“Don’t tempt me, Goddess… I’ll see you soon.”   
“Til then,” she purred.

* * *

Hades escorted Persephone into the restaurant, their fingers laced together. She had chosen a burgundy flared dress, and he had forgone his suit jacket and tie for a simple button up and slacks. Hades had asked for a booth at the back of the restaurant, out of sight from the main entrance. The waiter followed them to their table, eyeing them cautiously.

“Thank you,” Persephone called, scooting into the seat next to Hades.   
“My… my pleasure, ma’am,” the waiter stuttered. “I’ll be right back with water and bread while you examine the menu.” 

The waiter walked to their service station, dipped behind the partition, and slid his phone out of his pocket to snap a quick photo of the king and the spring goddess. He poured their glasses of water while texting his fellow coworker. It was apparent that the pair did not recognize him from Tower One, from their little displays of affection with one another, sharing laughs and holding hands. 

_ “They’re definitely fucking,” _ the waiter texted.   
_ “How do you know for sure?” _ was the reply.   
_ “I’m at my part time gig. Look—” _

And he then sent the picture of the two of them cozied up in the booth.

_ “Wild! I never would have thought! Did you hear about the plants in the judgement hall?” _ _  
_ _ “It looked like a tropical jungle,” _ the waiter replied.  _ “Straight from the mortal realm.” _ _  
_ _ “He’s definitely pollinating those flowers for damn sure.” _ _  
_ _ “Got his cock wet and suddenly there’s all kinds of policy changes. Little miss shade coordinator screwing her way to the top…” _

The waiter returned to the booth with waters in hand, a smirk on his lips. Persephone eyed him cautiously at first, trying to place a reason for the expression on his face, but dismissed it once Hades began to order their appetizer. The waiter then left to submit their requests.

“Do you have any plans this weekend?” Hades asked Persephone, his fingertip stroking the back of her knuckles.

She paused, smiling to herself. Lacing her fingers with his, she looked up to him with a raised eyebrow and a devilish look in her eyes.

“Why don’t you tell me?” she said softly.   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well… I’d like to spend time with you if that’s not too much.”   
“You’re… you’re going to stay over?”   
“I’d… I would like to. I’ve been looking into some fun experiments for us to try.” 

Hades felt his cock strain against his zipper almost immediately.

“And,” Persephone continued, “we’ve been a little too risky at work. Someone could find out.”   
“What, you don’t enjoy fucking on the throne in the judgement hall?” he said in a low voice, tightening his grip on her hand. 

As his fingers flexed around hers, she remembered how it felt to have her pussy dripping as she walked away from him before the judgement proceedings, freshly fucked and aching. 

“Hades,” she whispered, catching her lip in a soft bite. 

He cocked an eyebrow and brought her hand towards him, kissing it reverently. 

“I admit that was careless today, and… although I’m the king of judgement, I haven’t used the best of judgement… I… damn, I came inside—”   
“Oh, that’s fine Hades, I’m on birth control. And I very,  _ very  _ much liked it.” She locked eyes with him, smirking as she continued in a low, breathy tone. “And what was it you said? ‘ _ Every drop was but a fraction of how much you yearn for me’ _ ?” 

He sucked in a breath, and the irises of his eyes flashed red. 

“I will fuck you in this booth right  **now** , Persephone. You’ll be my dinner  _ and  _ dessert.”

“Hades!” she hissed, giggling. 

He let go of her hand and slid his beneath the table, tapping his fingertips on her thigh as they traveled beneath the bottom of her dress. 

“Are you wearing panties beneath this dress, sweetness?”   
“Hades – the waiter is coming!”

The waiter was indeed approaching with their appetizer. Hades casually leaned into her ear as small plates were set on the table.

“You could be coming too,” he growled.

Persephone’s eyes widened while the waiter continued to swirl olive oil and seasonings together. Hades followed her eyes that were fixed on the light food before them.

“Wouldn’t you prefer that was me stirring inside of you right  _ now _ ?” 

He moved away from her ear but continued to let his fingers press further between her thighs. She opened for him, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible. He raised an eyebrow as he happily discovered she wasn’t wearing any panties at all. 

“Have you decided on an entrée yet?” the waiter asked.

“I think I need a few more minutes to examine the menu,” Hades replied, as if nothing were amiss. “I definitely want to eat something that’s…  _ filling _ .” 

Just then, he pressed his thumb to her clit and Persephone gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth.

“Are you alright, sweetness?” Hades asked.

Persephone glanced at Hades, who had the most plain, unenthused expression upon his face. His fingers had also delved between her folds, swirling them in her nectar and bringing it back up to her clit.

She was able to muster a meager nod, and Hades circled his fingers once again, down inside of her and back up. She glared at him, squeezing her thighs around his wrist as he quickened his pace.

“Hmm. It seems that my date needs a little more time to examine the menu as well. I’d say give us… maybe another ten minutes or so?”   
“Very well sir,” the waiter replied, and turned to leave.

Once he was out of eyesight, Persephone tried to push his hand away. Hades caught her wrist and moved it back to the tabletop. He quickened the pace of his fingers, letting out a slow breath while still maintaining an expressionless face.

“Scoundrel!” she moaned.   
“Absolutely, without a doubt,” he stated, that same nonchalant tone in his voice.   
“I thought that you wanted me—”   
“I told you before, I always want you, Persephone.”   
“But… what about… control?” Her eyes began to flutter while his fingers sank deeper, finding that sweet spot within her walls.   
“That hasn’t changed at all, sweetness. But right now, in this moment, I need you to come for me.” 

His eyes burned with desire as he watched her writhe. She tried to still her movements as much as she could, despite the pressure building beneath her stomach. He had found her g-spot and pressed against it, his thumb still flicking back and forth across her clit. She trembled against his shoulder, a breathy moan escaping her lips.

“Hades,” she groaned, struggling to keep a level voice.   
“Come for me, goddess.” 

He felt her walls flutter around his fingertips and smiled as she climaxed. Her essence seeped around his knuckles, producing a soft, squelching sound echoing with every prod in and out of her pussy. She clutched his arm tightly, pressing her lips together while he flexed his wrist back and forth, sending pings of pleasure through her whole body. She held her breath and rolled her hips against his hand, never taking her eyes off of Hades while he fingered her.

Her mouth dropped open, a silent sob escaping as she twitched in the booth seat. 

“Does that feel good, sweetness?” he rasped, slowing his ministrations.   
“Hades,” she gasped. “I… we can’t…” 

He waited for her to stop trembling before removing his fingers from between her legs. Bringing them to his mouth, he licked all of them clean in a slow, sensual display. 

“What were you going to say, dear? Have you decided on what to eat yet?”

She elbowed him playfully, and then fanned herself with the menu.

“That! Exactly that, Aidoneus!” she whispered.   
“Exactly what? You found something you would like to eat? Because I can think of something that I definitely wouldn’t mind eating.”

An aftershock pulsed just then, making her quiver.

“Hades, we can’t always be so reckless—king or not, you know this.”

She opened the menu and snuggled against him, eyeing the salads.

“You may have a point,” he conceded, smiling demurely. “It turns out you have good ideas pretty often, or so I’m told.”

Persephone chuckled, before taking on a serious tone.

“From an official standpoint, Hades – I know we can be discreet at work but I… I don’t want any kind of preferential treatment, because… I truly don’t want this to affect my career.”   
“Then it won’t,” he affirmed.   
“You say that so assuredly.”

He was silent for a few minutes, until the waiter returned to gather their orders. After selecting their meals, he finally spoke again.

“I… I… I care for you, Persephone,” he said softly, avoiding her eyes. “Trust me; I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

She beamed.

“You know, you’re not so bad yourself, Hades.”   
“Not so bad?” he scoffed. “That’s it?”

Persephone pulled him close and cupped his face in both hands.

“I care about you too, Hades.” 

She placed a soft kiss upon his lips, and then began to snack on their appetizer.

“Well, I’m glad you do. I don’t think I’ve felt this way about anyone else.”   
“Is… Is there someone else?” she asked, crestfallen.   
“Absolutely not. Unless… there is –”   
“No,” she said hurriedly. “You’re the only person I’m … screwing? Fucking? Having sex with? Gosh that sounds filthy… Well… dating.”   
“ _ Dating _ ,” he repeated. “I’m good with that, Goddess.”

The remainder of their dinner was more laughs and giggles between the pair. Time passed by quickly, and soon Hades found himself returning Persephone back to her apartment. He got out of the car to open the door for her and walk her to the entrance safely. 

“You should come up,” she said nervously, twiddling her thumbs together.   
“This late on a work night?” he asked, not even bothering to disguise the smile that crossed his lips.   
“Hurry up, before I change my mind.”

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside of her apartment building. Following her lead up the flights of stairs, his eyes locked on her juicy ass swaying tantalizingly in front of him. Images of just what he could do with it flooded his mind, and his arousal grew more intense, until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He stopped suddenly to pull her body to his, picking her up in the air and kissing her against the wall. She met his fervent kisses with licks and nibbles of her own, breath heaving, teeth clacking. 

They rushed to enter her door, him kicking it shut behind them while still holding her midair. She fumbled with his shirt buttons, shaking her shoes off while he cupped her asscheeks in both hands, licking and nibbling along the column of her neck. His staff was as hard as steel, aching to feel her heat sheathed around him. Hades set Persephone down long enough to step out of his shoes and pants, quickly shrugging his shirt off; she took advantage to pull her dress over her head, revealing absolutely nothing beneath it. Hades took a moment to take her in entirely and appreciate all her features. Magenta eyes with soft lashes dusting the lids, a sprinkle of freckles dusted across her cheeks and nose. Juicy pink lips and a mouth he wanted to ravish… Two berry colored nipples sat at the crest of her ample, heavy breasts that bounced slightly as she bobbed from one foot to the other in excitement. Full, rounded hips nested a thatch of dark curls with dew glistening at the junction between her legs. She was every single bit of radiant, and he could not wait to devour her.

“Fuck,” he cursed, reveling in the sight of her beauty.

A vine whipped from thin air, snaring his wrist, and tugging him to walk behind her.

“I have a grievance to file with you, your majesty,” she purred, leading him down the hallway.   
“And what grievance would the goddess of spring have?” Hades ground out, amazed he could form a complete sentence as he stared at her bare bottom and breasts jiggle as she confidently strode down the hall.

Persephone chuckled, entering her bedroom, and waving her hands to control her vines, the green foliage weaving up Hades forearms as it urged him to her bed.

“There’s the matter of some very wicked behavior that took place at dinner tonight. On our first official date, no less.”

Hades grinned.

“Is it wrong of me to confess that I hoped you would retaliate?”   
“Oh, you are a  **scoundrel** indeed.”   
“Never said that I wasn’t.”

Persephone backed him against the bed and had him stand long enough to draw his boxer briefs down to his ankles. As she gently pushed him backwards, he landed on the bed and lifted his ankles to shake the undergarment away.

“Since you were such a wicked scoundrel, you’ll have to be punished.”

The vines continued to move, maneuvering Hades limbs and pulling them to all ends of the bed. Soon, his arms and ankles were bound and tied at all four bedposts.

“Fates, Persephone,” he rasped. His heart was racing.

“Do you want to know what kind of punishment you’ll receive?” she asked, arousal oozing from her voice.   
“Y-y-yes ma’am.”   
“It’s called edging,” she said excitedly, clasping her hands together. She then moved to straddle Hades lap, letting his hard dick rest between her legs. Her wetness seeped down on him, and he groaned in pleasure.   
“I’ve heard of this,” he affirmed, gazing in her eyes.   
“Since you are looking for me to control you, I am going to control… when it is… that you cum, Hades…” She punctuated every pause with a roll of her hips, coating his dick in her slickness.

His eyes widened. A small bout of panic gripped her heart and she stilled.

“If that’s okay?” she asked cautiously.

His heart was beating so vigorously, Persephone could feel his pulse flutter against her pussy as she sat atop his hardness, gliding beneath her folds.

“I think that it’s okay,” he answered in a breathy voice. He moved his arms, pulling the vines to see how taut they were. Once he verified how little he was able to move, his eyes flashed red. Something like this is exactly what he needed. 

Reassured, Persephone slid down the underside of his shaft. He held his breath as she moved, and she smiled. 

“What I’ve researched indicates that this is like a game we would play. Or… well. I’ll play with you, so to speak.” She chuckled, tapping her fingertips along his clavicle.   
“I think I’d like that.”   
“If something is too much for you… if you want me to untie you, or you change your mind, just tell me to stop, and I will.”   
“I understand, sweetness.”   
“But to keep in line with our game, please let me know if you’re about to cum.”   
He nodded in agreement.

She paused for a moment, taking in his appearance. His platinum grey locks were tousled and disheveled, likely to be far worse by the time they were through with one another. His skin, a beautiful shade of azure with soft silver scars strewn about his body as if lightning had made love to him. Powerful arms that were chiseled and toned; recalling those times he lifted her as if she were nothing at all made an ache quiver deep inside of her. His eyes were a bright red, full of lust and yearning. His lips, curled in half smile, inviting her to come and kiss them.

Persephone bent down to let her lips graze his, just a ghost of a touch that sent a shiver down his spine. She flicked her tongue out to tease Hades, but never fully pressed into a kiss. He remained still, but from the corner of her eye, she could see his hands were balled into tight fists. She rolled her hips slowly, hovering above his shaft, her wetness dripping in a sweet, sticky nectar that soon began to coat his hardness. He moved up slightly, and she pulled her pussy away, giggling in a mischievous tone.

“You really  _ are  _ toying with me, hmm?” he asked, grinning.   
“Just testing the waters,” she replied. Placing her forearms on either side of his head, she bore down on them, and lowered herself on top of him with a sickening slow pace, her back dipped into a perfect anahata pose. She moved to lick along his jaw, dragging her tongue down the column of his neck to where it met his chest, and she fastened her lips there, sucking in his flesh.

“Sweetness,” he moaned, feeling the flick of her tongue along his skin.

She twined her fingers in his hair and continued to roll her body, slowly bringing her pussy back to meet his throbbing cock – never inserting it; just hovering enough for slight skin contact. Hades let out a slow breath as Persephone continued to lick and suck on his neck, taking the sensitive flesh between her teeth.

“You’re going to give me a hickey,” he breathed.   
“Don’t care,” she murmured against his skin, moving to the other side of his neck. 

Persephone began to grind against Hades’ length, being sure to let her juices coat him. As she pressed her hips against his, he pushed up to meet hers, rolling them beneath her ministrations. He hissed as she let her folds glide along the head of his cock and pushed up seeking entrance. She moved away, jumping off of him like a nimble cat, pouncing and grasping his hardness in her hand.

“Now we can’t have that just yet, your majesty,” she chided, stroking him up and down. Hades growled as she gripped him with both hands and moved up and down, rotating her little fists around his dick like a pepper grinder.

  
“Fuck, Persephone!” he cried out, struggling against the vines that restrained him.   
“Naughty kings will get naughty punishments,” she purred in a sing-song voice.

He began breathing hard through his nostrils, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, his hips thrusting up to chase release at the mercy of her delicate and yet ruthless hands. Pre-cum dribbled out, mixing with her own slick fluids. She quickened her pace, alternating hands as she jacked him, and he grunted in time with her strokes.

“I’m –” Hades sputtered.

And with that, Persephone let go. He pumped into the air for a moment, pursing his lips together as he tried to scale back from the peak of pleasure that she had just snatched away. Pings of ecstasy sparked all through his body, and he mewled – actually mewled – a noise that he never thought he would make. 

Persephone watched him twitch as he came down from his near climax. She smiled and bent down to kiss him. He opened his mouth to her, tongue winding around hers, lips sucking and dancing along as he hungrily tasted her. She twined her fingers in his hair and pulled away with his lip pulled between her teeth. 

“Are you okay, handsome?” she asked.   
“I’m… I’m … I’m good,” he huffed out, breathless. He gave a smile and Persephone giggled.   
“Good. Because I’m not done with you yet.”

She moved back down to his waist and took his cock in her hand again – she could feel his pulse throb beneath her fingertips. Bending down, she took him in her mouth, and Hades let out a string of curses that neither of them had heard before. He yanked at the vines that bound him, yelling in pleasure while Persephone let her tongue flutter against the underside of his shaft. Drawing back up, she dragged her lips off his hardness slowly, a string of her own spit trailing from the head of his cock to her lip. She looked up at him and licked it away while she wrapped her delicate fingers around the base of his length.

“Easy, baby,” she said soothingly.   
“I… can’t… help… it,” he ground out, breath heaving. “It feels so fucking good when you suck my dick.”   
“Do you want me to stop?”   
“I would destroy my entire realm before I asked you to stop.”

Confident in her efforts, Persephone resumed the blowjob with delight, moaning softly to add vibration to her slurps. As she drew back, her cheeks would hollow, and she pursed her lips around his shaft to maintain a tight grip. She licked him with glee, gobbling him like a lollipop, slurping and sucking him noisily. She could taste the pre-cum on the tip of her tongue, and Hades made no effort to hide his pleasure: wailing, whimpering, and yelling as she continued to pleasure him. 

She knew his climax was close once he moved in time with her downward strokes, and pulled his penis out of her mouth, gripping the base firmly. 

“SHIT-FUCK-FUCKING-GAIA-DAMN!” he whined, sputtering. 

Persephone remained still while he writhed within the confines of the restraints.

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson, Hades?”

“Fates—yes ma’am!” he growled. His entire body was coated in a thin glaze of sweat from the effort of fighting off the apex of his orgasm. Persephone was just as eager to see him come apart, a raw ache throbbing between her legs.

“Would you like to cum soon?” she asked nonchalantly.   
“Please,” he whined.   
“Please what?” she asked. She did not have an answer in mind but wanted to see how he would respond.   
“Please… goddess… please can I cum?” he begged.    
“Oh!” she squealed. “I think I can arrange that.”

Persephone released his shaft and mounted him, sinking down on his throbbing dick with one single movement. Hades rammed up, barreling inside of her, the bed scooting away from the wall with every pump in and out of her canal.

“Slower,” she commanded, and Hades slackened his pace, panting heavily. He continued to plunge up and down, gradually moving his hardness in and out of her depths. She bent down to bury her hands in his hair, resting her forehead against his. Every flutter of her walls surrounding made him groan, and she soaked up each luscious sound like the succubus she was, his lust sustaining her. 

“I wouldn’t… trade… this…. for… anything,” he was able to ground out. 

He filled her, plunging in and out, up, and down, back and forth as he rocked his hips, until her wetness proved to be too slick, and his dick was practically gliding, surrounded by her sweet heat. Persephone clutched his hair, groaning softly as an orgasm snuck upon her – this night was meant to tease Hades, yet he still was able to satisfy her without even trying. 

“Harder!” she yelled.

He caught her lips in a kiss and gave several powerful strokes, fucking her into a mindless bliss that sent the two of them crashing into a sea of ecstasy. The rapture of her climax rolled through her small frame. He could tell his orgasm would be destructive – he cried out in pleasure as Persephone tried to steady herself against the barrage of thrusts that Hades gave her. He fucked her through her orgasm with his own right behind hers; every muscle in his body was tight, every nerve frozen while he floated in limbo, the apex of his climax destroying him like the beautiful disaster it was.

Both of them were exhausted, breathing heavily. Persephone waved her fingers to release her vine restraints, but Hades made no movement. He laid beneath her, eyes squeezed shut, panting, a smile on his face. 

“Hrnngh,” he murmured, still with closed eyes.   
“The bed is halfway across the room, you know,” Persephone laughed.   
“Worth it.”

She rested her forehead against his chest, slick with sweat. Pushing her own hair out of her eyes, she watched him come down from his peak of pleasure, until his breathing evened out.

“I need to take a shower,” she told him.    
Hades did not respond.   
“Hades?” Persephone asked.   
Still no response. He was asleep, his cock still inside of her walls.

Persephone clasped her hands over her mouth, trying to still her own giggles. She knew her fertility powers were substantial, but to render a man unconscious while he was still inside of her was a new feat she had not achieved before now.

Slowly, she raised herself up to move, his dick sliding out of her with a soft, wet sound. Her back ached from how hard had ridden him, but it was a burn that was well worth the effort. As he slumbered, she went to get a towel to clean both of them. The warm cloth soon woke him up.

“Fates alive, what happened,” he groaned, blinking awake.   
“You took a nap, I think.”   
“I… you’re positively delightful.”   
“I hope you learned your lesson and won’t be wicked in public anymore.”

Hades sat up, groggy, but pulled Persephone into his arms.

“How can I be a scoundrel if I’m not at least a little wicked?” he breathed into her ear.

She shivered, playfully pushing him back to the bed.   
  
“You’re my favorite scoundrel, you know,” she affirmed.   
“I’m glad to be. I enjoy every second.”   
“Since you’re here,” she started. “Do you wish to stay?”   
“I would, but I’m completely unprepared. We’ll make plans this weekend to stay in, I promise.”   
“I’ll hold you to that, you know.”   
“You’re good at holding plenty of things. Restraining holds, even.”

He gave her a soft kiss upon the cheek.

“I’m going to just transfer home, Persephone. I don’t think I can drive. Just bring the car back to work tomorrow, and I’ll take you home afterwards.”   
“Mkay. Let me know you made it home safe?”   
“Of course.”

She kissed him sweetly, the feeling of his lips lingering as his body soon disappeared. A few minutes later, a text popped up on her phone with a picture of one very tired Hades, face down in his pillows. Persephone giggled, holding the phone to her chest. She surveyed her room and decided that clean up could wait until the morning.

Of course, it  _ was  _ a splendid morning for the spring goddess, given the activities that took place the night before. She found herself running late, but she drove to work ecstatically, ready to jump into her coordination duties with energy. Pulling into the parking garage, she found Hades' reserved spot and parked his sports car, albeit a little crooked, but securely. Hades had transferred directly to his office and was already elbow deep in paperwork. Persephone was so busy trying to hurry into Tower One, she didn’t realize that the day patrol security guard snapped a pic of her on his cell phone, scurrying away from the coupe.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a gracious thanks to my amazing beta reader Lu for everything. love you so much!
> 
> also, gratitude to my amazing friends VerdiWithin, Spooks On Parade, and Scholarly Dragon for their help with some wordsmithing. (and my liege for reminding me that i'm not _just_ anything. 
> 
> last but not least, thanks to you for reading and making it this far in the story. it's been a whole month of pecking away at just one chapter, yet again, but I appreciate you all sticking around for my smootery no matter what.
> 
> heads up -- our story is going to come to a climax soon. stay tuned. don't hate me too much for the ending!


	8. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goddess of Spring is quite comfortable with the King of the Dead and their involvement with one another. But have they been careful enough in trying to keep their sexy encounters discreet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst and sexual content ahead. mild CW for an Angy Hades with some choice words.  
> Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe

Persephone rolled over, snoozing the alarm from her phone. She stretched big and wide with an even larger yawn, before finally moving to stand up. Grabbing her phone, she padded across the floor and out of her bedroom to prepare for the day. 

She punched a quick text to Hades, a giddy smile adorning her face.

_ “Good Morning, Your Majesty,” _ she typed out. 

His response was nearly immediate.

_ “It’s always a good morning when I’m able to hear from you, sweetness.” _

She chuckled at the response while brushing her teeth. Swiping across the touchscreen, she sent another message.

_ “Are you well rested?” _

Persephone finished with her oral hygiene and stripped out of her pajamas, standing in her bathroom naked. While she turned the water on to warm up, another text buzzed through.

_ “I would have gotten more rest if you were here.” _

She snorted.

_ “We both know that’s a lie, Aidoneus.” _

_ “It doesn’t change the fact that I wish you were here _ ,” her screen read.

Persephone stopped to take a selfie, with full cleavage on display; the frame of the photo cropped just above her nipples. Biting her lip, she snapped the pic and typed out another message.

_ “I wish you were here too. I’ll be in the shower all by my lonesome.” _

Attaching the pic, she sent the message and set her phone down on the counter. She stepped into the hot shower, the steam welcoming her, rolling off of her skin in flicks as if it were smoke. She turned around to let the water dampen her hair, tipping her head back to have the spray soak her locks while she washed her body, lathering soap up and down her arms and breasts. Her delicate fingertips grazed her nipples, pinching them slightly, wishing that it were Hades instead. The two had spent much time with one another over the past several weeks; there were some close calls at work with sneaking away to dark closets or a quickie in his judgement chambers between court proceedings, but for the most part, they confined a majority of their endeavors to their respective bedrooms. They also spent a significant amount of time conversing; one newly discovered fact was that the spring goddess is a most adept and talented baker, whereas the king is a puppy dad and has eight furry friends. It made Persephone’s heart full to share these intimate details with Hades, and though there was not a formal relationship, their exclusive agreement was still beneficial to all involved. Yet even now she missed him and missed his physical presence.

Her hands moved down her breasts to her stomach, randomly rubbing suds along her torso, taking time to stroke the curves of her body: cupping her breasts, touching along her stomach, squeezing her thighs. If Hades were there, he would worship her body with no hesitation, and the low ache beneath her belly yearned for his touch. 

The scent in the air changed; it now smelled like a eucalyptus candle that had just been blown out. Persephone smiled to herself, knowing that Hades was in the room with her. Surely enough, he had transferred there, and was wearing nothing but a towel of his own.

“Is mindreading a power of yours?” she called out.

He chuckled from the doorway, walking towards the shower.

“I don’t need to be a mind reader to know what your thoughts are, sweetness,” he replied, letting his towel drop to the floor.

“Don’t make me late for work, Aidoneus.”

Hades drew back the curtain, stopping to admire Persephone’s body. Persephone still had her breasts held in her hands; her skin with beads of water rolling down every curve. The shower had her flushed with heat and her arousal. Hades looked her up and down, stepping into the shower slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. Suds were being washed away, and the longer he watched the water spray her body, the harder his dick became. The irises of his eyes were a passionate scarlet hue, burning with desire and eager to please the spring goddess in whatever way he could.

“What I’m  _ hearing _ ,” he drawled out, “is that you posed a challenge: how quickly can I make you come apart?”

“Hades –”

He stepped forward and pulled her body flush to his, kissing her fervently. She moaned into his mouth while she opened for him: tongues swirling, teeth clacking, breath heaving. He let his hands roam all over those places she needed him to touch: rubbing his fingers along her curves, his hands cupping the cheeks of her ass feeling the evidence of his arousal pressed against her stomach -- hard, rigid and enticing. 

Hades moved his kisses down Persephone’s jaw, to the column of her neck, where he swiftly nibbled and sucked on the sensitive flesh. She hissed as he latched on, swirling his tongue about where her clavicle met her throat.

“Fuck,” she groaned. He chuckled darkly, and then raised his head up to look at her directly.

“Please let me worship you, goddess,” he rasped.

She nodded in agreement, and Hades sank to his knees, gently pushing Persephone back to the wall of the shower. Lifting her leg, he let it rest upon his shoulder while he dipped his head directly into the apex of her thighs, rubbing his nose and lips along her curls and folds. He held her hip securely with his other hand, and maneuvered Persephone into the air, her back resting on the wall, her pussy smothering his face. Slowly, he let his tongue dance upon her slit until her petals unfurled against his mouth; he drank her in. 

She had nothing to steady her hold, so she conjured two vines to unfurl from the ceiling, to give herself handles to grasp. Her body rolled against his ministrations, and he snarled in delight with the movement. He licked at her cunt with eager determination; with his lips pursed against her clit, he pulsed his tongue as he flicked it in and out of her hole. 

“Yes!” she mewled, her body beginning to tremble with the approach of a climax. Hades’ mouth knew her pussy almost as well as she did, and sometimes it took her breath away with how quickly he could bring her to the edge. He rotated his neck, letting his mouth brush against her pussy lips between her legs, the water cascading off of their limbs. 

“Cum for me goddess,” he murmured against her heat, before latching onto her clit again. He moved one hand slightly to let two fingers push against her cleft, prodding in and out of her while he lapped her juices. She smelled like spring rain and tasted like rosewater. 

Persephone wrapped her fist around the vines that served as her handle, her body held in place, but her hips bucking to meet his face. A yell escaped her lips, followed by a careening groan as her orgasm hit. She felt herself slipping while she trembled, but Hades maintained his grip on her sides, groaning while he continued to gobble his morning meal. The waves of pleasure rolled through her frame with the same speed as the beads of water that fell down her skin in the warm shower; she found herself floating in a state of bliss as the last few pulses of her climax began to dissipate.

Hades moved her leg from his shoulder and stood up, his dick as rigid as steel, but a smug look upon his face. He worshiped her as he wanted, and her satisfaction was plenty of encouragement for him.

Persephone let one of her arms wrap around his neck and jumped to clutch his waist with her legs.

“ **_Fuck_ ** me,” she demanded.

“What happened to not being late for work?” he joked, maneuvering the head of his dick to her entrance.

“I don’t care anymore; I need you inside of me— please .”

Hades moved his hips, holding Persephone by her waist. As he brought her downward, the full weight of her body pushed down on his cock. The gravity helped to ensure that he filled her to the hilt with just a single thrust. Her improvised vine handles were soon forgotten as he fucked her against the wall hard, vigorously, savagely. She twined her fingers in his air and held tightly while he pumped in and out of her, the wall holding her in place against his barrage of thrusts. He snapped upward, driving deeper, holding her asscheeks to bring her closer to him as he sought to make her come apart one last time before his own orgasm halted everything. She screamed his name, and he snarled against her neck, teeth clamping down while he maintained his aggressive pace. Soon, that telltale pulse of warmth gushed from between her legs – squirting down his thighs like the water that washed over them as she climaxed. Persephone made a deep, guttural noise when Hades came; his own orgasm taking his breath away as he filled her with his essence.

Chests heaving, the two remained connected in the midst of the steam and aftermath of their coupling. He kissed her deeply, sweetly, taking her bottom lip between his teeth as he sat her down.

“Sometimes I think you’re out to ruin me, with how insatiable you are,” he joked, withdrawing from her warm center. 

“I  _ am _ able to be sated, you know,” she argued, her body still quivering as she stood on trembling legs.

“And if I said that we didn’t need to go to work today, and that we could go continue this in your bed?”

“I would follow you, gladly, and take your dick in my mouth until you gave me every single drop of delicious cum.”

He hissed at hearing her crude language.

“By the gods, you really will ruin me.” He leaned down to kiss her once more.

“Any other time I would keep my word, sweetness. But today, I can’t skip.”

“Why not?” she asked, reaching out to grab his still rigid dick.

He groaned once she wrapped her hands around the sensitive flesh.

“It’s the quarterly security audit,” he was able to grind out, clutching the shower rod for stability.

“But what if I want you to stay here?” she whined, squeezing her hands around his shaft.

“Fuck!” he growled.

“Let me please you, baby,” she purred.

Persephone dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth,

Hades pushed her away and pulled her to her feet. She looked at him in anger, while he reached to turn the water off. Then he turned back to her, pulled her to his body, and transferred to her bedroom.

She giggled as he took her in his arms, kissing her fervently. Persephone wriggled out of his arms and pushed him back to the bed, swiftly calling forth vines to wrap themselves around his forearms before he could retaliate.

“We’re most definitely going to be late for work,” he declared with a lopsided grin upon his face.

_____

Hades walked briskly from his car into Tower One, his hair still damp from the early morning. He was still tying his tie as he strode across the cement pavement, looping the fabric together in haste since he was indeed extremely late. A small pomelia flower was tucked in the breast pocket of his suit jacket; a gift from his lover as they parted ways. The scent still warmed his heart. Truth be told, there was quite a bit about Persephone that warmed his heart: her smile, her laugh, her intelligence, and tenacity. He learned something new about her every time they met, and he was looking forward to spending additional time with her once the workday had completed.

Foregoing the walk, he transferred directly into his office, to find a perturbed Hecate waiting for him.

“You  _ do _ know what today is, correct?” she spoke, idly inspecting her nails as he went to sit behind his desk.

“I do indeed, old friend,” he replied, finishing the last loop of his tie, and adjusting it close to his collar.

Hecate finally looked up at Hades, raising an eyebrow as she noted that his hair was still wet and not styled.

“It’s not like you to be late. We’ve conducted these security audits for centuries, and you have never been late to one before.”

Hades nervously cleared his throat, avoiding Hecate’s gaze. A small smirk creased at the corners of her mouth. 

“Yes… Well. Shall we?”

“Finally,” she sighed, standing to her feet. “This year we’ll have Persephone join us, to ensure that the parameters for keeping shades secure are in order.”

Hades felt his heart skip a beat at hearing the spring goddess’ name.

“Er. Right,” he stuttered, trying to regain his poise. He pulled a pair of glasses out of his coat and put them on. 

“Although you’re… late,” Hecate scolded yet again, “most of this should be routine. We haven’t had any kind of shade rebellion in at least half of a millennium; I don’t anticipate that the changes we implemented then would be so easily overridden.”

Hecate and Hades walked down the hall where they met Persephone, who was waiting at the corner of the corridor. 

“Good Morning Hecate!” she said cheerfully. 

“Hello Ms. Kore, you’re looking exceptionally bright eyed this morning.”

“Really?” Persephone glanced at Hades and then looked away. “I supposed I had a good start to my day.” Her cheeks were flush, and a demure smile rested at her lips.

“So I see,” Hecate mused, looking back and forth between the two gods. 

“Hello, your majesty,” Persephone whispered shyly.

“Hello, sweetness,” Hades responded, smiling. His eyes then widened at the realization of his slip up.

“Sweetness?” Hecate laughed. 

Hades’ jaw dropped. Persephone clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to cover her embarrassment.

Hecate simply shook her head and proceeded to the elevators. Hades and Persephone followed, and the three boarded the lavish freight car to depart for the first floor; Hecate in front, Persephone and Hades behind her at the rear of the lift. As the pulleys lowered them floor by floor, Hades discreetly extended his hand to clasp Persephone’s, who took it and laced her fingers between hers. They didn’t look at one another, but both smiled at the gentle gesture. 

Soon enough, the trio arrived, and Persephone took her hand away, readying herself for the usual ruse that she and Hades would embark upon when facing other staff members. The security wing of the first floor was a tiny but highly restricted sectionrestrictedsection of Tower one that was home to a multitude of cameras, monitors, and data storage servers. Hades didn’t visit very often outside of the quarterly audits, as he let the security team self-manage; as long as no shades were leaving Tartarus, and no non-vetted deities were entering Tower One, they were free to do as they please.

Hades realized, once he saw a picture of he and Persephone tacked to a bulletin board, that their free reign was a terrible mistake. His heart dropped to his stomach.

Many of the staff were laughing and snickering. Still displayed on several monitors was an image of Hades, dashing from his car this morning, in the opposite direction of Persephone, who had gotten out of the car just a few minutes prior. Hades went further to see pictures of he and Persephone on a multitude of occasions: their separate arrivals at work, Persephone parking his vehicle for him, the midnight arrival to retrieve her belongings -- there were even pictures of them at dinner from several weeks ago.

Persephone was horrified, recognizing that one picture was taken while Hades had fingered her beneath the table. Although the tablecloth prevented anything from being exposed, the look on her face was mid climax. “ _ Finger Lickin’ Good! _ ” was written on a post-it note next to the picture.

As Hades proceeded through the department, silence fell upon every single staff member. The glasses that rested on his nose had cracked, and his skin color was beginning to shift. Hecate pursed her lips together in a grim line, shaking her head in disappointment. 

A random bout of laughter burst from the corner of the department; a satyr was guffawing at the image of Hades’ on screen, speed walking just an hour ago. It was the same satyr that had served them at dinner.

“Blue Death is late again!” he cackled. “Little Miss ‘Sleeping Her Way to The Top’ really works him over!”

The remainder of the security team was silent. Hades caught more post it notes tacked to other screencaps from the security footage as he walked through the cramped space; objectifications of Persephone’s anatomy that made him seethe with anger. 

“ _ Deflower that little Flower. _ ”

“ _ Pinkie Pie will get that promotion however she can. _ ”

“ _ The King is PussyWhipped – makes my job easier _ .”

“Come on don’t leave me hanging! You know he’s only fuckin’ her cause of those great tits!”

The remainder of the room was still silent.

“What is wrong with you idiots? You’d fuck a fertility goddess if you had the chance—I know it’s some nasty good sex!”

As soon as the words had fallen out of his mouth, his computer monitor had shattered; the picture becoming a distorted kaleidoscope of colored fragments splintered off in a huge spiderweb crack at the center of the screen. He turned around in disgust, only to have his face fall contort in horror with a fully transformed King of the Dead standing behind of him. His skin was a beautiful mixture of blue, purple, and black swirls, with stars dusting across his face as if they were freckles in the cosmos.

“ _ Excuse _ me?” Hades whispered.

“Your… your majesty!” the satyr said aloud, fear trembling in his voice. “I… we… weren’t expecting you today.”

“You weren’t expecting me, on the day of the quarterly security audit? Which is only held on the same day, every three months, and has been for  _ centuries _ ?”

“That’s…. that’s today?” he squeaked.

“You might have recalled if there weren’t pictures of a staff member’s anatomy covering the wall calendar.”

The satyr was visibly nauseous, sick to his stomach with fear. Persephone had not walked through the department with Hades; she only caught up just then, tears filling her eyes.

“It seems we have a situation,” Hades snarled. His jaw clicked as he ground his teeth together, trying to quell his rage. 

“I could forgive the lack of adherence to your duties and the failed preparation for the security audit...”

His voice boomed, and the walls rattled with every word he spoke.

“I could even overlook the rudeness that was shown to me… albeit ‘blue death’ is not befitting of my image. I am  not death; I am simply the absolute lord and ruler over the dead, and this realm… a mighty  _ king _ , which it seems you have forgotten...”

Another monitor cracked. Hecate pulled out a nail file and continued to shape her nails, completely comfortable with the scathing hatred Hades held for the insubordinate security team.

“But I cannot ignore the blatant disrespect and slander of an employee, especially given the extent of your piss poor behavior.”

The lights flickered as he spoke. Every member of the security team was terrified. Persephone looked at the picture of she and Hades taped to the calendar and looked back at the satyr who sat in his seat, trembling with fear. She recognized him from the restaurant as well, and a crown of thorns appeared atop her head, her own anger rising.    
  


“Is  _ this _ what I pay your asses to do? Stalk me on my own camera systems in the building that I own?”

“No- no sir,” someone spoke.

“Is  _ this _ how I should expect for company resources to be used, within  **_my own fucking kingdom?_ ** **!** ”

Hades had summoned his bident. The lights continued to flicker as he wielded the glowing weapon. Hecate chose this moment to intervene.

“Your Majesty, before you go any further, I still need to make sure that building access and the entrance to Tartarus remain intact and secure,” she spoke, her eyes glowing yellow with a glint of malice. “So, let us begin with the audit. Hades, I will take over from here.”

He paused, long enough to retract his bident to its resting space.. Looking around the room, every single being avoided his bloody red gaze.    
  
“Come with me, Persephone,” he commanded. His then disappeared

Persephone moved to follow him to the exit, thorns winding around her hair that began to quickly lengthen. Hades turned back before leaving the department completely.

“Each and every single one of you will answer to me,” he hissed. 

He slammed the door in anger, a large crack splintering in the wood, the handle dented where Hades’ fingertips had gripped it.

They rode up the elevator in silence, the lights of the lift flickering with every breath that Hades took. Once they arrived back to the top floor of Tower One, they headed to his office to deliberate. 

Hades sat behind his desk, burying his fingers in his hair. Persephone sat across from him in the guest chair, the flowers in her hair wilting.

“What… what do we do next?” she asked.

“What do you want to do, Persephone?” he replied, holding his forehead in his palms.

“My… my career?”

“Your career will not be harmed,” he barked.

“Won’t that seem like preferential treatment, Hades?” she sobbed.

“No. It’s not. Unlike Zeus who does whatever the fuck he wants in spite of, we don’t really have a non-fraternization policy within the company. But I  **do** have one against slander, harassment, and failure to complete work duties.”

“What’s going to happen to them?” she whispered.

“I’m not worried about that; I’m worried about you.”

He finally took his hands away from his eyes, looking at Persephone and seeing the hurt and pain in her own. Her hair had jutted down to her knees, wilted leaves and petals mixed within.

“Should I just… leave you alone then? You are the king, isn’t it what is best? What about your reputation?”

Hades felt his heart split in two, hearing her words. His transformation receded, his skin reverting to its normal cerulean hue. 

“Is… is that what you want?”

Tears filled her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, not wanting to cry in front of the king.

“I just… I’ve told you before about how we’ve gotten to be too reckless… and now the entire security team knows that we—”   
  


Her voice cracked as more tears spilled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, and stood to her feet, her back turned to Hades.

“Maybe we should end it before we get in any deeper.”

Hades felt tears welling in his own eyes but couldn’t bring himself to look towards Persephone.

“That’s… I guess that’s fair,” he choked out.

She left his office quickly before she began to sob, swiftly closing his office door behind her. And as Hades watched her walk away, rain began to fall from the gloomy sky.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracious thanks to my Lu for her impeccable beta skills.  
> another thank you to VerdiWithin for her small note of the flower in Hades' pocket, and heliosalpha for the weather changes being attributed to Hades' moods. 
> 
> thank you for reading. let me know how you feel in the comments. we're almost done with this little series, and I'm so glad you've been along for the ride.


	9. Caught Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although they did their best to be discreet, the unexpected discovery and mockery of their romantic involvement pushed Persephone to stop dating Hades. He agreed, as he respects her wishes, but it has been storming in the underworld for days on end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (never before have i had so many people up in arms within the comments, from here to discord and twitter; my goodness! lol.)
> 
> a little more angst because it hurts so good though. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe

Thunder rumbled outside in the underworld. To the average chthonic being, it looked as if it was business as usual. However, if one were to look closer, they would see that the tower one court proceedings had an automated feel to them; mechanical and robotic. The least important cases were reviewed in the morning, same as ever. Persephone dutifully had all records updated within the computer system and all scrolls retrieved from the master library for Hades to review. Hades would then conduct the hearings, assess who was worthy for the Elysian fields, and who needed to be reassigned to task labor within the towers. A break for lunch occurred at twelve on the dot and not a second earlier. After that, the more difficult proceedings were held in the afternoon. All scrolls were retrieved and set out for Hades to review, and Hades wasted no time in delegation of unworthy souls being damned to Tartarus. The efficiency was astounding. Still, the climate of the judgement hall was melancholy. The king continued as was usual, with very little to say to his subjects outside of work duties. This was due in part to the fact that many of them were fearful of his wrath— word had traveled swiftly about the breach of security and that each and every single member of the security staff was terminated, all in one fell swoop. Everyone knew the day the firings happened, as the rage Hades felt during their dismissal shattered a multitude of windows from the very first floor on up to the ninety-ninth. 

Combined with the treacherous storms that had ravaged the realm for the past week, and virtually every being and deity was on pins and needles; too timid to move or speak in the presence of the King. All except for one particular the spring goddess, who avoided interacting with him unless it pertained to a court case. She immersed herself into her work duties to distract herself from the pain she felt at their inadvertent split—could it be labeled as a break up, if they were just dating and weren’t in a formal relationship? Regardless, she was heartbroken, forlorn, and dejected. Still, eliminating her involvement with Hades was the only way she believed that they could still work with one another, without risk to their reputations or garnering any preferential treatment. Persephone could not deny the feelings that she had for the king; but it hurt to know that despite her hard work and many achievements, the previous security force wasted no time in making accusations of sleeping with Hades in exchange for career advancement. Removing herself from any romantic premise could ensure that he could retain control of any situations, and she could still progress within the underworld corporation on the merit of her own work efforts, and nothing more.

This week at work, Persephone wore her previous chiton for the judgement proceedings. She no longer donned the gown he had purchased her—too many memories were attached to the garment, from his initial confession of desire to be controlled by her, to every sensual meeting that they had held afterwards. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him during the court sessions; seeing him on his throne only made her remember his thrusts inside of her while she rode him, begging him to cum inside of her. His Vow that every drop of his essence that dripped from her center was but a fraction of how much he wanted her – yet now, only days after the discovery of their involvement with one another, she didn’t feel wanted, nor needed. 

Every moment that Persephone spent in the building caused the once bright and vibrant foliage in the judgement hall to wilt; the leaves turning from a glorious green to a faded, dreary yellow as life began to slip away from the décor. Some of the petals had dried and tumbled to the ground. Today, on the last day of the work week, a custodian had attempted to clear the droopy foliage that had fallen and Hades jumped from his throne and summoned his bident and threatened to send him to Tartarus for an act of treason against the king.

“Touch them again and see how quickly you will fall into the depths of Tartarus,” Hades yelled, his voice scathing with anger. “If I had _any_ desire for those leaves to be removed, **_then. I. would. have. done. it!”_ **

The boom of his voice had commanded everyone’s attention; thunder rolled outside of the building, rendering the entire room silent. All one could hear was the hum of power thrumming from the glow of his weapon as it was pointed towards the poor janitor, who trembled in fear. Persephone still avoided his gaze, but felt bittersweet with the knowledge that even through his obvious rage and anguish, he still held something of hers dear, even if it was a wilted memory of the past. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, your majesty!” the janitor whispered, ducking in terror.

“You… most certainly are,” he hissed.

Hades glanced at Persephone, and suddenly felt guilty. Truth be told, it wasn’t his staff’s fault that they were simply trying to do their jobs. And as much as he treasured Persephone’s dying plants in his courtroom, no one deserved such a visceral reaction from the king of the dead.

“I also, am sorry, sir,” he spoke quietly. His bident disappeared, and he composed himself, speaking evenly to his subjects and employees.  
“Let us adjourn all hearings for the day,” he affirmed. “Ms… Ms. Kore, I don’t mean to trouble you, but any pending cases remaining from today can be added to Monday mornings’ docket.”

Persephone looked down at the ground, but nodded her head in acknowledgement. Hades hurt, seeing Persephone go listless as he tried to communicate with her, but he tried to mask the pain.

“Thank you everyone, and again: I apologize for my behavior.”

The staff members began to disperse, with Persephone leaving almost immediately. Hades looked out at her figure as she disappeared through a doorway, longing to chase after her, but respecting the boundary that she had set forth.

He sat back upon his throne, taking his crown off of his head and throwing it aside, it disappearing into wisps of smoke after leaving his fingertips. He then held his head in the palms of his hands, sighing dejectedly.

“And here I thought that you were going to be immature forever,” Hecate spoke, appearing out of thin air next to him. 

“How is orientation for the new security team?” he asked, his voice muffled by his hands.  
“It’s going exceedingly well. Then again, everyone has fallen into tip top order with you sulking around threatening to send everyone to Tartarus if they even so much as look at you funny.”  
“I understand that it gets mundane watching nothing happen on security footage day after day, but I’m not particularly enthused with how Persephone was treated.”  
“Oh I wholeheartedly agree, Hades. That’s why we have a new security force in place. The previous team was not only dismissed, but all of their devices confiscated, wiped, and incinerated. I even went further to have them sign non-disclosure agreements for the footage they accessed illegitimately… and if word of _that_ is violated, then I’ll escort them to Tartarus my damn self.”

Hades chuckled, finally taking his hands away from his head.

“I thought that **I** was supposed to be the sadist, between the two of us?”  
“Now, you know I can’t let you have all of the fun, old friend,” Hecate said gleefully, a glimmer of gold floating in the air from her eyes.  
“I have to confess,” he spoke, “you’re smarter than I am, and I appreciate it.”  
“Do you know what would be really intelligent? Communicating with Persephone.”

Hades’ jaw dropped.

“But—”  
“But _what_ , Hades?”   
“I… I don’t want to make things worse.”  
“That’s fair, but it’s blatantly obvious that you care about her—you almost took off the janitor’s head just for wanting to clean up her wilted leaves… and considering how sad and droopy they are, I would presume that she’s just as sad as you are.”

Hades felt tears welling in his eyes, rubbing them with the back of his hands in hopes that Hecate wouldn’t see.  
  
“She…”

His voice caught in his throat, as he struggled to get the words out.  
“This is what she suggested, Hecate.. And I don’t want to pressure her to do something otherwise… She didn’t want preferential treatment, Hecate.”  
“When it came to her career and position?” she responded. “Absolutely. But did you ever give that to her? Did she do anything wrong, when it came to her work duties?”  
  
He paused to think—had Persephone done anything that was harmful? Her work was still as efficient as ever, even with their minimal communication. Shades have been evaluated and assigned without any interruption. Aside from presuming that ceasing any personal involvement with Hades would make things better? No. There wasn’t anything she did that was genuinely wrong.

“You’re right.”  
“Of course I am. I know you’re miserable about this. The weather has been shitty for a full week. The humidity from the thunderstorms makes my hair frizzy – you know I don’t like frizzy hair.”  
They both laughed, and Hades felt the grip that was wrapped around his heart lessen just a little bit.

“I really hate it when you’re right, you know”  
“I mean, it’s not like she’s going to get fired, by the king, because she spent time _with_ the king… and, to quote the kids, ‘caught feelings?’”  
“No… but _please_ , don’t ever say that again; you’re as bad as Zeus.”

Hecate smiled.

“Can you keep your love life out of the workplace for the most part?”  
“I mean, without the premise of staff members sneaking and capturing pictures... yes, absolutely.”  
“Then please, talk to her. Tell her how you feel.”

Hades sighed.

“Why do you have to be so sensible, old friend?”  
“Because,” she responded without missing a beat, “you’re a big blue idiot and someone has to keep you in check.”

Hades rolled his eyes.  
“Fair,” he admitted. “Thank you, Hecate. I’d be lost without you, of course.”

“Much obliged, my dear. Now, don’t go meeting in the broom closet or anything, but… go _get_ her.”  
  


* * *

The rain pelted against the windowpane adjacent to Persephone’s desk while she gathered her belongings together. Lifeless, pitiful ferns and dried, crumpled lilies littered her working space; a stark contrast to the typically organized and vibrant desk full of beautiful flowers and plants that she was known to keep. She sighed as she logged off of her terminal, feeling dejected as she went through the motions of concluding her workday. Hades speaking to her during the court proceedings only depressed her further, knowing that as badly as she missed him, the distance between the two of them was for the best.  _ He is king of the underworld and shouldn’t have his reputation tarnished because of a romantic involvement with a staff member; no matter how much the two of them enjoyed it _ . The less incentive that she could give people to gossip, the better.

Her phone vibrating in her purse threw her out of her self reflection; it was unusual. No one contacted her during the workday, at least not on her personal line. She dismissed it at first, until another buzz of the device commanded her thoughts.

As she walked out of her office, she reached into her bag to grab her phone. She stopped mid stride, almost stumbling as she read Hades’ name across her screen as the sender.

_“Kore.”  
_ _“Persephone…”  
_ _“Can I meet you at your apartment later tonight, to talk?”  
_ _“Please.”_

The messages came a few seconds apart, back to back, making her phone continually vibrate in her hands… or was it that her hands were trembling with nervous energy? Anxious to see him again, but afraid to make things any worse than they were.  
Somehow, she fumbled through a response, grateful for predictive text producing a semblance of what she intended to say.

_“Is that really a good idea?”_ she tapped onto the keyboard. 

She inhaled deeply, her heart jumping around in her chest as she tried to walk. Just as she had lowered her hand to put the phone back in her bag, it buzzed again. 

_“I can’t do this anymore, Persephone. I miss you. I need to see you… please?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phenomenal beta work by Lu -- who has _finally_ taken a foray into fic writing! please go subscribe to her works [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula). thank you for having my back as you always do; i'm nothing without you. 
> 
> another thanks to heliosalpha for her note of the weather being affected by Hades' grumpiness. 
> 
> a gracious thanks to all of you who persevered through chapter 8. thank you for not giving up on me, no matter how bad it hurt. your comments give me life, and i'm so grateful for all of you who have followed this fic through from the beginning until now. 
> 
> if you ever want to see sneeky peeks of WIP, hit me up on twitter: [@_daalex](http://www.twitter.com/_daalex/).  
> see you soon... sooner than you think ♥


	10. I Need You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades asks Persephone to talk, wanting to confess how he feels, regardless of what happened. Persephone allows him to visit, anxious to get to the bottom of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels, angst, maybe some smut? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> idk. read on ♥
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

The rain pelted against the windowpane adjacent to Persephone’s desk while she gathered her belongings together. Lifeless, pitiful ferns and dried, crumpled lilies littered her working space; a stark contrast to the typically organized and vibrant desk full of beautiful flowers and plants that she was known to keep. She sighed as she logged off of her terminal, feeling dejected as she went through the motions of concluding her workday. Hades speaking to her during the court proceedings only depressed her further, knowing that as badly as she missed him, the distance between the two of them was for the best. _He is king of the underworld and shouldn’t have his reputation tarnished because of a romantic involvement with a staff member; no matter how much the two of them enjoyed it_. The less incentive that she could give people to gossip, the better.

Her phone vibrating in her purse threw her out of her self-reflection; it was unusual. No one contacted her during the workday, at least not on her personal line. She dismissed it at first, until another buzz of the device commanded her thoughts.

As she walked out of her office, she reached into her bag to grab her phone. She stopped mid stride, almost stumbling as she read Hades’ name across her screen as the sender.

_“Kore.”_

_“Persephone…”_

_“Can I meet you at your apartment later tonight, to talk?”_

_“Please.”_

The messages came a few seconds apart, back to back, making her phone continually vibrate in her hands… or was it that her hands were trembling with nervous energy? Anxious to see him again, but afraid to make things any worse than they were.

Somehow, she fumbled through a response, grateful for predictive text producing a semblance of what she intended to say.

 _“Is that a good idea?”_ she tapped onto the keyboard.

She inhaled deeply, her heart jumping around in her chest as she tried to walk. Just as she had lowered her hand to put the phone back in her bag, it buzzed again.

_“I can’t do this anymore, Persephone. I miss you. I need to see you.”_

Persephone choked back a sob. Tears welled in her eyes, distorting the words on the phone screen until they were a wet blur of bright colored lights. She was relieved to know that he missed her; maybe this _could_ work out in some way? Certainly, there had to be some sort of mutually beneficial arrangement they could discuss; nothing good comes from being miserable. Regardless, she longed to see him again. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she tapped out a response.

“Come by around eight. It will give me a little time to get home and get settled.”

“It’s a date.”

Drying her eyes, Persephone literally flew down the hall, excited to get home and prepare for Hades’ arrival.

* * *

At 7:45, there was a knock upon Persephone’s door. After the message from Hades, she had darted home to her apartment and dashed around her space in a last-minute effort to tidy things up. Part of her was aware of the fact that Hades would not be concerned with the condition of her apartment, even if they had been on speaking terms. However, another part of her was still somewhat nervous to have him come by, and cleaning was a good way to pass the time until he arrived.

Persephone tossed the last few pieces of trash away and padded across her living room to open the door. She stood on her tip toes to look through the peek-hole, seeing Hades on the other side of her door. Her heart skipped a beat, knowing that he was there, and she could not help the few blue forget-me-nots that sprouted along her hairline. Timidly, she opened the door just a few inches: enough to verify that it was Hades, but not enough to invite him in just yet.

He must have sensed her hesitance and straightened his posture immediately, stepping back from the door to give her space.

“Hi,” Hades whispered, giving a little wave. He felt silly for waving, but he was still excited to see Persephone. A small smirk grew on her face, and she found herself floating a few inches off of the ground.

“Hi yourself,” she responded.

A beat passed, as Persephone peered at him from the other side of the door.

“If you need me to stay here in the hallway, I can; I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. But I … I would like to speak with you, if that’s alright.”

Her eyes widened in embarrassment as she stumbled back to the ground.

“I’m so sorry! Please, come inside.”

She opened the door fully for him to enter, letting him close the door behind him. Persephone then sat down on her couch, taking a moment to look at Hades – the bags under his eyes, likely from stress or a lack of sleep. She noted his disheveled hair and that, for once, he was not wearing a pristine suit, but grey sweats instead. Everything within her heart screamed out to embrace him, jump in his arms, and tell him that she was silly for wedging this distance between the two of them.

“Have…. Have a seat,” she spoke, waving to the couch behind them. Persephone proceeded to sit down, crossing her legs at the ankles. Hades approached her and suddenly dropped to his knees, resting his head in her lap and clutching her by the waist, wrapping his arms around her.

Instantly, the wilted vines and flowers that hung from Persephone’s ceiling bloomed with new life and energy. 

“I haven’t been able to smell fresh flowers in well over a week,” he mumbled. “And… it’s because I don’t have you near me.”

“I haven’t been the best at my floral provisions as of late,” she affirmed. She ran her fingers through his hair as he held onto her tightly, her touch causing him to melt further into her embrace. 

“Are you as miserable as I am?”

“Yes,” she sighed, softly twirling his locks around her fingertips.

“I don’t like this, Persephone. It doesn’t feel right, being away from you.”

Persephone felt a lump in her throat, emotions welling up that made it difficult for her to speak. Here was this amazing blue god, snuggled in her lap and curling his head to her touch like a kitten looking for pets. Never before had she seen Hades reduced to such raw emotion, willingly falling to his knees to plead his case. 

“Spending time with you made things worse at work,” she tried to argue.

“Let me be clear,” Hades explained, lifting his head from her lap. He remained on his knees and took her palms within his own hands. “Spending time with you has been the most exciting time of my eternal life. That did not make things worse at work—the piss poor actions of several irresponsible employees are what made things worse.”

“But your reputation—"

“I don’t give a damn about my reputation, Persephone. I don’t care about my image or what those miscreants thought—I care about _you_.”

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Hades lifted a finger to wipe one away.

“Are you okay? We never really discussed what transpired, and there’s some things I need to tell you."

“I… well, I’m managing as well as I can. No one in my department has said anything.”

“Good. An investigation was conducted, looking into the actions of the security team. Our … arrangement, so to speak, was only known by them and Hecate.”

“Did Hecate know because of the security team?” Persephone asked, worriedly.

At that, he chuckled.  
  


“No,” he affirmed, smiling. “Hecate actually knows everything, no matter what. I didn’t have to tell her but that’s just how she is: in tune with everything.”

Persephone smiled, squeezing Hades’ hands softly.

“What were the results of the investigation?”

“We replaced the entire security team,” he said matter of factly.

Immediately she let go of his hand, fretting.

“Hades! I told you I didn’t want any preferential treatment!”

He sighed. 

“Remember how I told you that there’s some things that I need to tell you?”

“Yes,” she relented.

“Sweetness, I know that it’s not ideal, but... if those idiots were this irresponsible when it comes to our relationship, then what would happen if there’s an actual threat?”

Persephone was silent. That aspect was something she had not yet considered.

“The employees in question violated procedure and protocol in a variety of ways,” Hades said. “Security footage is not supposed to leave Tower Four’s encrypted servers unless there is a subpoena for information or prosecution in one of the realms. They screenshot stills of us together and passed those pictures of us around using their cell phones, as well as printed them to make lewd, callous jokes. All of that violates our technology sanctions… They even…" he sighed, looking at the ceiling momentarily, "stalked us; you remember the pictures of us together at dinner a few weeks ago?”

“Oh,” she said quietly.

“Technically any crime committed against me is a crime against the Underworld, and one thing I actually don’t hate about my brothers and their rules is that across the realms we have a zero tolerance initiative, when it comes to that sort of thing. Even if you were not involved at all, their actions were reprehensible, and I disciplined them fairly. I could have banished them to Tartarus if I wanted.”

“Would you have really done that?”

“If you wanted me to do so,” Hades answered, his eyes scarlet and full of emotion.

“You give me too much credit,” Persephone chided.

Hades brought Persephone’s hands to his lips, where a brush of a kiss ghosted across her knuckles.

“On the contrary,” he argued. “I don’t give you enough credit. And with this time spent without you, I haven’t given you the attention that you deserve, either.”

“Hades, I just—"

“Persephone… you mean too much to me to just go on just trying to ignore what we had. What… what we _have_.”

“Hades,” Persephone began. “I… I care about you so much! I just… I’ve worked so hard to accomplish the things that I have. I want to continue to grow and develop, but on my _own_ merit. I don’t want there to be accusations of nepotism or preferential treatment because we’re romantically involved… My… my career—”

“Your career will be unaffected by this, 100%. Work never stopped. I never tried to do anything illegitimately or give you any kind of quid pro quo. You are amazing-- and that’s not preferential treatment, that’s just a fact. But that does not mean you’re not affected… the plants in the court aren’t as vibrant as they used to be… You don’t look happy—you…”

Tears welled in his eyes and he looked down.

“You don’t even look at me anymore, and that hurts… That’s the worst kind of pain that I’ve felt in centuries… Remember how I told you that my bond with the Underworld runs deep?”

She nodded yes.

“Why do you think it’s raining? And has been, every single day that we’ve been apart?”

“Oh… Oh, _Hades_.”

“I can control a lot of things, but I can’t control the way that I feel about you… You make me smile… I’m… I am actually happy when we’re together. I find a new discovery about you every time that I’m with you; you show me things from a perspective I’ve never considered. You helped me to change my own approach on a myriad of things, and not just work related-- you challenge me; mentally, emotionally, sexually, physically, and it’s the most invigorating thing I’ve ever experienced…” 

Persephone reached over to caress his face, her own eyes still brimming with tears as she choked back a sob.

“I’m sorry that I thought being away from you would be best,” she whispered. “I hated every single day without you, Hades; I truly did. I just didn’t want to make anything worse for you; you’re the king.”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m king or if I’m a peasant… I … I can’t go on without you, Persephone.”

He looked up at her, with tears in his eyes. This time, she wiped one away with her thumb.

“Please… Persephone: _be_ with me.”

“ **Yes**!” she exclaimed, grinning. “Yes- yes- _yes_! A thousand times **_yes_**!”

Hades pulled Persephone into his arms for a hug, clutching her tightly, peppering her cheek with kisses over and over again, thanking her in between each adoring peck as he kissed her tears away. She giggled as she kissed him back on his own cheek, nibbling every so often.

“Little goddess,” he warned in a teasing tone.

Persephone pressed her body closer to Hades, slowing her kisses to soft brushes of her lips and tongue along his jaw.

“I … I **_want_** you, Hades.”

“Persephone—”

He drew back, but Persephone chased him, pulling him into a bruising, passionate kiss that sent shivers down his spine and made every nerve in his body tingle. He felt his dick hardening, and Persephone wrapped a leg around him, drawing her body flush with his as she pressed against him.

“I’ve _missed_ you,” she said in a haughty tone.

“Gods I’ve missed you too,” he murmured against her lips, the two of them breathing one another’s air. “I … I miss the way that you tell me to slow down… or go faster. How you’ll edge me until the last possible second, or how good it feels to cum inside of you…

“ ** _Fuck_** , Hades,” she breathed.

“Do you know how good it feels when you cum, Persephone?! Gods… I miss being bound in your clutches while you tell me what to do, and I miss the smell of your heat while you ride my face…”

“You do really enjoy being tied up, don’t you?” she giggled, devilishly.

“By you? I _absolutely_ do… I… I love it when you make me submit, Persephone.”

“Oh fates Hades! I… I want—no. I _need_ you.”

“I need you,” he growled.

He pulled her with him as they slid to the floor, his hands pawing all over her body. She made quick work of his sweatshirt, revealing his toned muscular frame beneath her. Hades sat up and pulled so hard at her camisole that the strap ripped from the seam.

“Must you always tear my clothing?” she admonished.

Hades then ripped the fabric from her body, tearing it as if it were paper.

“I’ll get you another one,” he said dismissively, bringing her breast to his lips. He flicked his tongue around her nipple, the swollen bud hardening as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh. Persephone rolled her hips against his hardening cock, heat gathering at her core as he pressed up against her.

“ _Hades_ ,” she moaned, digging her nails into his skin.

He released her breast from his lips to pull her into a deep, sensual kiss. Persephone felt the temperature in the room change, her skin beading over with goosebumps as she found that Hades had transferred them to her bedroom, and she was now straddling him in her bed. He moved her up off him to remove the last pieces of her clothing, and she tugged at his sweats until the waist band fallen below his thighs, exposing his thick, velvety smooth cock that stood at attention, ready for her. She clutched it in her hands, stroking him up and down, causing a low growl to escape from his throat.

“I want—” she began. “I want to see your other form.”

Persephone slowed her fingers, barely moving them as she held Hades’ rigid dick in his hands. It twitched with every beat of his heart, and she could feel the wet stickiness between her legs, anxious to sit on his cock and ride him.

“What?” he asked again, sitting up on his elbows to look her in her eye.

“I … I want you to fuck me, while you are in your other form.

“I… I … Okay,” he hesitated. “I’ve… I’ve only transformed while I’ve been angry.”

“Then… let’s see you maintain control,” she challenged, a wicked glimmer in her eye.

Persephone climbed up his body to kiss him, as she positioned herself to mount him. As their tongues glided over one another, she sank down onto his cock that slid inside of her with no hesitation. She moved her hips slowly, passionately, and Hades timidly wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her body to his. As she moved up and down, a cool, tingling sensation pulsed everywhere that their skin made contact. Persephone broke their kiss and opened her eyes to see Hades looking back at her, his skin fully transformed. His skin was a beautiful depiction of the cosmos; stars swirled across his toned muscles that glowed a beautiful deep blue and purple. She felt energy thrumming inside of her core, radiating from beneath her stomach and rolling throughout her body; a warm heat that made her quiver as she sat atop his rigid cock. He snapped his hips, and a burst of energy shot through the both of them—her hair rapidly grew, falling from her shoulders in a long pink blanket of locks that covered the both of them. Flowers and vines jutted from the ceiling, walls, and the cracks of the floorboard, transforming her bedroom into a lush, summertime oasis. 

“Kore,” he groaned, in a voice that was dual layered, sensual and much deeper than his normal baritone register. He lifted a hand to move some of the strands of hair out of her face, and she leaned into his touch, kissing his hand and nibbling on his fingertips.

“You feel so _amazing_ ,” she cried out, her walls fluttering around his dick.

He thrust inside of her again, causing her to scream in pleasure. Every sensation was enhanced – the combined smell of his aroma and her flowers wafting through the air. The feel of his warmth touching her skin; he felt cool, but their connection made her burn with ecstasy. The sound of his ragged and labored breathing as he struggled to maintain his feral form. The pulse of his dick throbbing inside of her, sending shivers directly to her clit as the head of his dick dragged along her walls and thrusted back inside, impaling her with the sweetest pleasure.

“ ** _Fuck_**!” Persephone wailed, clutching his biceps. “Hades… go… go slow. I... I want to cum with you.”

“I... I’ve never done this before,” Hades panted, struggling to still his movements. “I... I don’t think I can last long in this transformation.”

“Be… be gentle… let’s… hng… let’s savor this.”

“Yes, Goddess.”

His hands trembled as he held her, desperately struggling to prolong their pleasure as much as he could. She leaned down to kiss him, and a spark of electricity crackled as their lips met, surprising the both of them. She dragged her hands down his biceps to find his hands, and laced her fingers with his own, bringing his arms above his head. She moved in tandem with him, rolling her body slowly, winding and grinding on him in an erotic dance where the two of them sought to become one. He pursed his lips together, breathing heavily out of his nose; a small glow of light began to grow from their joined hands, and his body began to quake and tremble.

“Stay with me, Hades,” she purred, leaning in to kiss him once more. “Just a little longer…”

The sound of her voice helped to ground him, as he found himself immersed in a state of bliss – energy pouring out of him and into her with every stroke of his dick. She squeezed his hands as she braced herself, moving her hips up and down at a painfully slow pace. A crown of blue roses bloomed atop her head, and in an unexpected twist of events, pink flowers blooming along his head. She smiled at him as she kissed him, and he let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her body, snarling as he caught her lips between his teeth.

“Yes!” she moaned into his mouth, and he snapped his hips again. “Harder, Hades… Please!”

He met her command with a barrage of thrusts, his dick gliding in and out of her as if it were a piston pumping in a well-oiled engine. 

“Per-persephone… I’m—”

“Just like that… I… I’m so close… Please cum for me, my king… **_Now_**!”

Hades buried a hand in her hair as he held her body still, bucking recklessly until his rhythm faltered… He held his breath as he ascended the peak of his completion, finally coming with a growl. The lights in her room flickered as he climaxed – stars blinding him as his pupils transformed to a bright white with rays of light protruding out of them. A gush of warmth spurted from within her pussy, tender and sore from his powerful ministrations, and she wailed in pleasure as his final staccato thrusts pumped deep inside of her, his seed spilling from within him. Pink petals descended in the air, falling softly along the grassy floor, and the two of them remained intertwined, breathing heavily, chests heaving, covered in sweat, flower petals, and wisps of energy. As Hades’ body began to revert from its feral form, he saw that Persephone was glowing—a golden hue sparkling along her body.

She collapsed next to him, rolling off with a gleeful grin.

“It… it looks as if you’re back on your floral provisions,” he said, exasperated.

“I bet it isn’t raining anymore either,” she replied, her chest still rising and falling as she tried to regain her breath. 

He tried to sit up but was utterly exhausted. Absent-mindedly, he reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss.

“Stay with me tonight.”

“If you’ll have me… I’d love to.”

“Good,” she exclaimed, moving her elongated locks off of them. “Because I want to do all of this over again in the morning.”

“Ha! You’re insatiable, you know,” he replied, tenderly caressing the palm of her hand with his thumb.

“Am I, really?” she questioned, the sarcasm dripping from her tired voice. “I mean, I’m sure I could be satisfied. You’ll just have to keep trying.”

Hades smiled and pulled at the blanket that they were laying on, covering the both of them. She snuggled up in his shoulder, flowers and petals sticking to their bodies. The two fell into a comfortable silence, and Persephone found herself slipping away into sleep. Hades watched her as she rested and smiled to himself. _How did he get to be so lucky?_

“Thank you,” he said finally, after a long pause.

“For what?” she mumbled.

“For… well, for everything.”  
  


She lifted her head to kiss him softly upon his cheek.

“You don’t need to thank me. It was a challenge, after all.”

Hades chuckled, pulling her closer as he returned her kiss.

“I know I don’t need to thank you, but I’m still grateful none the less.”

“Whatever you say,” she murmured.

And as they laid there, drifting away to sleep in one another’s bliss, his heart was full, having the woman he cared for in his arms. Challenge or not; despite all oppositions, they would continue to persevere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a wild ride. thank you for joining me -- i haven't done long form fanfic since the winter, so it was good to get back into the swing of things.  
> credit to heliosalpha for the weather note/pathetic fallacy.  
> to my amazing friend and beta Lu-- i could not have done this without you. thank you for all of your help through this.  
> to my phenomenal friends and fellow fic writers that have been here through everything, i'd be lost without you, and i'm so grateful for all you've done.  
> last but not least, to you, my lovely reader; my deepest gratitude for your support.  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
